


Right Here Waiting

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 十年的时间让纲吉成长为了优秀的首领，也让他对他的老师产生了特殊的情愫。只是在他眼中，这份无望的暗恋只是他一个人的单相思。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 13





	Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

Right here waiting（里纲）

沢田纲吉手执三只玫瑰站在“Away”酒吧外。白天，这里没有喧嚣的音乐和肆虐的霓虹，更没有纵情声色的红男绿女，安静得像个咖啡馆。不过曾来此进行过一次谈判的纲吉知道这只是假象。这间全木质的房屋散发着一种质朴到天真的审美品味，而里面就是整个西西里最热闹的酒吧。

他低头拂了拂衣领。今天他穿着便装，黑色风衣长裤和白衬衫搭配意式定制皮鞋，加上手里的玫瑰——他就像是个来求爱的花花公子，可事实上他是来出任务的！都怪这可恨的玫瑰！他微微皱眉，很快又收拾好表情，走进“Away”。阳光穿过向街的窗户将半边酒吧照得透亮。但酒吧很大，深处渐次陷入黑暗。沢田纲吉环顾四周，在窗边第三张桌子上看到一个女人。他直觉那就是他要找的人。而事实上根本不需他的直觉：整个酒吧里只有那一个人，还正好坐在他们约定好的那张桌子上。

沢田纲吉走过去，轻轻坐在女人面前。女人一头深棕色的大卷发垂落在胸前，幽深的黑色眼睛大而偏狭长，静静望向窗外。她侧脸的线条很美，一袭海蓝色的丝绸吊带连衣裙更衬托出气质斐然。女人漫不经心地搅拌着咖啡，似乎在出神，但沢田纲吉很肯定她早已知道他的到来，就在他站在Away门口的那一刻开始。

他将手中的三只玫瑰横放在木质方桌的正中，笑容无懈可击。女人这才回过头来，动作自然并不动声色地打量着他，一瞬间纲吉觉得她的眼里闪过缠绕不清的复杂，下一秒却已经消失。随后她勾起似笑非笑的表情。

纲吉有些惊讶地一挑眉。这个表情像极了他的老师Reborn。

两个人都沉默地对视了一会儿。女人先开口：“彭格列的？”“是。”纲吉温和地笑了，“您就是洛娜小姐吗？”“不，不是。”女人低头搅拌着咖啡，笑意里有一丝玩味，“叫我黛好了。洛娜是我比较喜欢的一个假名，但比起真正的名字来还是差一点。”

“为什么告诉我这个？”纲吉问得漫不经心，心中却警惕起来。事情发展有点出乎他的意料。

“嗯……因为你是个很善良的人？”黛抬头看到纲吉错愕的神情，突然笑了，“不，我开玩笑的，彭格列十代首领沢田纲吉。”

“为什么这么说？”纲吉依旧在笑，暗中隐藏了凌厉的温和。“看来黛小姐的情报并没有听闻的那么准确。”

“叫我黛，”黛更正，又说，“不，我绝对是西西里最好的情报探子，因为我的Away是整个西西里的活动中心。”她说这话时高傲得不可一世，但并不让人感到不配，但随之她的微笑里有了几分探究。“不过我倒是很好奇，彭格列是怎么在我眼皮子底下把他们的首领的情报保护得那么好的？即使是我知道的也不比其他人更多。我想见过你的相貌的人不是被洗脑了就是已经去见上帝了？您的雾守真是好本事。”她低头喝了一口咖啡，又厌恶地皱眉，径直向空中一探摸出一壶咖啡和一套杯碟，为自己续杯。纲吉好奇地看着，直到黛抬起头来。

“幻术而已。”“是幻术吗？”两人异口同声，怔忪后又相视一笑。紧张的气氛微微缓和了。

“要来一杯吗？是Expresso，不过我不太喜欢加糖和奶。”一种莫名的违和感在纲吉心头升起，但他并未表现。“没事，请来一杯吧。”黛为他倒了一杯。他轻轻搅拌起咖啡中浮动的白色泡沫，习以为常地喝了一口这对于寻常人来说过苦的咖啡，抬头接着问；“然后呢？”

黛收回探寻的目光。“所以其实开始只是猜测，或者说是直觉？不过你的反应让我确定了。”她轻轻侧头。“彭格列的人理应很爱戴他们的首领，可我这么说的时候你既不显得惊讶也没有感到愤怒，这不是一个部下会有的反应。那么你还能是谁呢？我说的对吗，沢田纲吉君？”

纲吉赞赏地看看黛，温和而不失高傲，没有一丝被看穿身份的窘迫。“你说得不错。那么，相信我已经充分见识到你的能力了，现在，”他取出支票放在桌上，“可以把我此行的目的给我了吗？”他的微笑里带了一分威胁。

黛又是自空气中一探手，毫不避讳地抽出一个文件夹放在了沢田纲吉面前。纲吉起身便要离去，黛却拦住了他。“现在公事结束了，可以和我聊聊私事吗？”

“哦？”纲吉有些惊讶看着黛，“如果我没记错，这肯定是我们第一次见面。私事？”

“都说了叫我黛。”黛皱眉，“真是执迷不悟的小鬼。”纲吉一挑眉。小鬼？老实说这样的称呼他只在很少的人嘴里听到过。黛又说：“如果不是你我才不会白费口舌。你也不想你的照片在我的手里被倒买倒卖吧？听下去吧，彭格列的十代首领，你会感兴趣的。”

“啧，似乎是有些棘手。”纲吉来了兴趣。“那么悉听尊便，亲爱的黛。”他喝了一口咖啡等她说下去，并没在意她一开始的狂妄。

“这样从你的老师Reborn说起。”“Reborn？！”听到这个名字，纲吉的神情微微严肃起来，“是什么事？”黛漫不经心地看了他一眼：“我认识Reborn这么久，他从来没让人担心过，身为他的学生，你还不知道他是多么强大的人吗，纲吉君？”

“你很早就认识Reborn？”“当然，”黛轻轻将卷发拂到身后去，“他是我做情报以来的第一个客人。”

“之前彭格列派来接洽的人一直是Reborn。他总是坐在你现在坐的那个位置，在白天来，然后总能找到我把咖啡放在那里。”大概是因为回忆往事，黛脱离了那傲慢的面具，神情有些眷恋。“啧，不愧是世界第一杀手，像我会喜欢的男人。对了，他和你说过我是他的情人吗？”黛盯着纲吉，似乎想看出他的想法。

可纲吉只是笑着摇摇头，温和而从容。“不，没有。这是Reborn的私事，我无权干涉。”他表现得越漫不经心，越觉得心头那点刺痛突兀起来。他终于明白那违和感时从那里来的：黛和Reborn实在是太像了，高傲的微笑，不加糖和奶的Expresso，优雅的风采和时而尖刻的说话方式，都该死地像。

黛似乎有些失望。她喝了一口咖啡。“不过你别担心，对于我们俩来说，公私分明。我答应和彭格列做生意是因为你们的出价和实力，Reborn选择我是因为Away的消息来源可靠。老实说我能安稳做到现在也多依赖彭格列的保护。至于那些谈情说爱的私事都是公事后的曲目。我想说的这个故事可能会有点长，而且几乎可以说是我一个人的私事，虽然它和Reborn，还有你，纲吉君有关。你真的愿意听吗，彭格列的大空？”黛又高傲地笑了，似乎是要掩饰自己的内心。

纲吉毫不畏惧地直视黛的眼睛，褐色的眸子瞬间凌厉，带上一丝耀眼的金色。“交易？”黛愣了愣，随之挑衅地笑了：“怎么，彭格列也有害怕的事？”“这也不是害怕，只是有的事发生了总是有点麻烦的。”纲吉笑得温文尔雅。他淡淡瞥了一眼黛，显露出淡淡的杀意来。“毕竟我不太愿意处理像您这样美丽小姐的后事。”他的语气轻得让人不寒而栗，但黛并没被吓倒。“这算是吧。你知道即使只是为了我自己和Reborn，我也不会随便找麻烦的。”

“现在你愿意听了？”“为什么不呢？”纲吉眼帘低垂，将手支起撑住下颌，重新露出一个一贯的温和笑容。“请说吧，黛。”

黛低头去无意识地搅拌咖啡，仿佛陷进了让人恍惚的回忆里，连那双深邃的黑眼睛也微微眯了起来。“我第一次见到Reborn时，他就和现在一模一样，挺拔的身躯，意大利绅士的优雅和格调，还有让人迷恋的危险的微笑。他身上浓厚的黑暗气质，只怕连天使看到也忍不住想要堕落。我自认是个眼界甚高的女人，但还是对他一见钟情了。记得那时候我虽然表现得很镇定，手心却像个十二岁女孩一样出汗。然后我就像刚才问你那样问他：‘Reborn先生，公事谈完了，介意和我谈点私事吗？’——肯定傻透了。而他只是漫不经心地看了我一眼，就让我再也说不出别的话来。我想他明白我的意思，便只是紧张地等着他的回应。就在我自己都要放弃希望的时候，他却走过来在我的脸颊上轻轻吻了吻，就什么也不说地离开了。而我将这看作他的应允——至少是应允了我对他抱有的感情。而之后每一次他来的时候，都会在公事谈完后，在这儿陪我聊点私事。”

“嗯。”纲吉点头示意他在听。

“之后我发现我和他有很多相同的地方，这曾让我很是欣喜。我认定他就是我会一直爱下去的那种男人。这话从一个黑手党的嘴里说出来，连我自己都觉得可笑。但我就是这么想的。而Reborn也算是承认了我作为他的情人的身份。那时我甚至想，哪怕他不爱我也好，只要能让我一直看到他就好。可能正因如此，他一直都没有断绝我们的关系，我几乎是他相处时间最长的情人。可即使这样我也从未想过他会爱我。Reborn何其高傲，他从不依靠别人，又怎么会让爱情束缚他的手脚？我有此殊荣，大概只是因为我和他性格相像，都不会轻易将自己置于不自由的境地，让他觉得比较舒服。可即使这样，我也再无所求了。”

黛停下来喝了口咖啡，长睫毛的阴影落在眼眶下方。她的优雅气质因此带上了贵族般的忧伤。

“Reborn对我一直很温柔，可只有很少的时候我能感觉到他的真心。耐人寻味的是，那往往不是在我们亲吻或拥抱时，而是在我们一起喝咖啡或者只是读书的时候。虽然两个人都不说话，我却知道你的心情是不错的。我想这就是细水长流的感觉吗？我都不敢想象我能在他身边得到这样的安宁。这种时候我总妄想会不会有一天他真的能够爱上我，可我也一直提醒自己这只是异想天开，因为没有人可以看穿Reborn，更别提让他驻足。这悲哀的爱情……不好意思，虽然很想快点说到主题，但看着你我总情不自禁地说些废话，真是见笑。”黛顿了一下，掩饰般地微微一笑。

“不，没有。”纲吉似乎听得也很入神，脸上闪过短暂的怔愣，随之给了她一个鼓励的微笑，像以往他作为大空时对部下和守护者做的那样。“虽然不知道为什么，但是您愿意说说明您是信任我的。我很荣幸，也不想辜负您的信任。虽然这样说很奇怪，但我觉得我是能够理解你的，黛。”

黛听到面前的青年用温柔干净的声音叫自己的名字，突然觉得这名字被他赋予了一种让人触动的力量，但她很好地掩饰了自己的心绪。“我信任你是因为知道你是Reborn的学生。虽然我并未从Reborn那里了解过你，但你的眼睛真是少见的澄澈，我可以看出你也一样选择了相信我。”她喝了一口咖啡，用纤长的手指作梳划过在阳光里变作金棕的长发，勾起唇角再次笑得邪魅。墨黑的瞳孔无意识地显得深邃而魅惑。此刻黛像个诱人而调皮的精灵。“也许是因为我们的教父就像传闻中一般善良无害，也可能是因为Reborn。虽然我更愿意相信后一个可能。”

“也许吧。”纲吉不置可否。黛可能确实说对了一部分原因，虽然Reborn一直告诫他不能轻易相信任何人，但对他的老师纲吉最是不能怀疑。

“总之，不论Reborn怎么看待我，我确实是认栽了。这样的关系一直持续了七年。而就在前不久，我终于察觉到不对劲。那时好像正是彭格列和米鲁菲奥罗在日本闹得不可开交的时候。Reborn有时会表现得非常疲惫，不仅是身体而且是精神上的，好像遇到了什么相当棘手的事。曾经他从没发生过这样的事，或者说，即使有什么也掩饰得相当好。接着我就听到他接二连三地出远门，时间最长的一次持续了半年。那时我非常担心他，可问他他也不会说什么，我只能自己去寻找答案。”黛的表情有些无奈。

纲吉皱起眉，想起了那段让人痛苦的岁月。他想说什么却最终没开口。黛却误会了，体己地为他解答疑惑：“你没发现是正常的。那可是那么骄傲的Reborn，即使有再急的事他也决不会愿意在自己的学生面前显露分毫。我之所以会发现，可能也实在是因为我并不是什么利益相关者。”她停下苦笑了一下。“不过我的情报网也没我自己想象得那么厉害，至少在广度上是比不上Reborn的。所以除了表面那些显而易见的东西，我什么也没发现。若不是Reborn那次自己也没察觉到地露出了马脚，我想我这辈子也不会知道的。”黛再次停下了，露出了神秘的笑脸。“猜猜看是怎么回事，纲吉君。相信我，绝对是让人意想不到的答案。”

沢田纲吉垂眼想了一会儿，接着微笑：“我想不到，黛。”当他抬眼去看黛的眼睛时，却在里面看到一丝不合时宜又不加掩饰的忧伤。他心头一动，一个可能蹦出来扯得他心口发痛，可他失笑，不知是不信还是不敢相信。

“你在敷衍我，纲吉君。如果是你，一定会想到的。”黛压低了声音，屈身向前，双臂交叠在桌上显出疲态。“他竟然爱上了一个人。我无意中问到了一个人的名字，那一刻连他自己也没意识到，他的眼神一下子温柔起来。上帝啊，Reborn居然会爱上一个人？难以置信。我曾以为他不会爱上任何人，所以我满足于做他的情人，可那一刻我才知道那是因为他心里早就有人占据了那个位子，再也没有多余的空间留给别人。爱过一个人才会明白提到自己爱的人会变得多么柔情。虽然Reborn的反应很淡，但他的眼睛骗不了我。那得是多么长时间多么深的爱才能拥有那样的眼神……可我竟然还在想，哪怕有一次他这么看着我也好。真是讽刺，不是吗？”

接着是短暂的沉默。纲吉撩开眼前的刘海，觉得阳光把眼睛刺得有些痛。大概是太累了，他已经三天睡眠不过四小时了。“为什么说这些给我听，黛？我并不觉得这些和我有什么关系，只是我的老师的私事而已。”

“不，当然和你有关。这就是我要说的。”黛摇了摇头说道，“也许你看我并不想那种善良的女人，但我想说的是，帮我个忙，找到那个人。如果可以的话，看着「他」和Reborn在一起。”

“我为什么要这么做？我早就说过，我的老师的私事不是我能插手的，我也不愿插手。”

“这件事与你与我都无害，甚至可以说是都有利不是吗？你会这么做的，亲爱的的教父先生。作为Reborn的学生，你虽然依赖他却完全不想束缚他的自由，可作为彭格列的十代首领，你会想要为家族留下世界第一杀手的。这将是一个两全其美的方式。”

他们又沉默地看着彼此，只是微笑的脸庞却无法掩去眼中的冰冷。这次是沢田纲吉打破了沉默。他苦笑：“黛，你真是个聪明得让人害怕的女人。”“但我的聪明绝不会用在彭格列身上，因为你们是我最大的客人，而我是个商人。”“好吧，我答应。你说的没错，我会答应的。”

“那么现在，可以告诉我那个让Reborn爱上的人是谁了吗？你应该知道吧？”“当然，”黛笑得狡黠。“但是抱歉，我不能告诉你。算是我作为他的情人的最后一点妒忌之心，我还想在他与我渐行渐远的这条路上设一点障碍。”

沢田纲吉得承认他这辈子最不擅长对付女人。“我们现在算是同盟者吗？老实说我有一种被设了圈套的感觉。”“没错，”黛毫不羞愧地大方承认了，“可你还是会乖乖跳进圈套，因为你相信我不是吗？而现在我们确实是同盟者。”她似乎被这个说法逗笑了，兴致勃勃地重复了一遍。“没错，同盟者。”

“那你相信我吗，黛？”沢田纲吉看着黛的眼神突然很认真。他的眼睛明亮而温柔，东方人的面孔让人情不自禁地想贴近去细细观看。黛看着眼前的青年一时出神，随之她笑笑想掩饰自己的尴尬。“啊，当然。最先输的就是我。若非我摆出全部筹码，你根本不会上钩。我还要感谢你为我留了余地。真不愧是Reborn的学生，纲吉君。”“这是我听到的最令人愉快的赞赏。如果说Reborn知道我在谈判的时候被吃得死死的的话，我会被枪杀后裸死街头的，还是毁尸灭迹的那一种。所以即使相信你我也不能不用一点手段。”纲吉似乎被自己描绘的场景吓到了，努力想表现得调侃但还是不由自主地瑟缩了一下。

“为什么相信我？”“嗯？”“即使是因为Reborn你也不会这么不谨慎的。给我个理由吧，我很好奇。”“嗯……因为你是最好的情报贩子，如果相信你就可以得到你的信任，我觉得彭格列可以获利更多不是吗？”“……你是狐狸吗？这算是在拉拢我？”“也许吧，”纲吉笑得一脸纯真而狡黠，随之他的语气轻柔下来，“也有可能就像你说的，我就像传闻中一样容易相信别人吧。”

黛愣了愣，随之也笑了：“是吗？”她沉默了一会儿，又似乎叹息着补充：“我终于明白为什么了，有的人果真是不可替代的，更值得被人爱……在黑手党的世界里，你真是独一无二的大空啊，纲吉君。”“过奖了。”

“有空多来我这儿坐坐吧。除了那个人的名字不能告诉你，其他的我还是可以帮帮你的。”黛变相承认了某人的拉拢是有效的。“而且以后Reborn估计也不会再来了，我一个人，日子真是清闲得无聊。”

“看来我真的赢得了不少财富啊。当然，如您所愿，而且彭格列的门也会一直向您打开。不过为什么Reborn不会再来了呢？我并没改变这个情报点的负责人……”

“直觉。虽然有点遗憾，但也是没办法的事。”黛笑得释然，“我还爱他，但既然不能拥有他，就只能怀念怀念过去的日子了。我想把Away的名字改成Wait，”她抬头惆怅地看了看窗外，“这样也许他会知道，如果没有人能安慰他帮助他的时候，我还在原地等他……”她又看向纲吉，语气仿佛意有所指，“有时会觉得纲吉君真是幸运，因为这个世界上只有师生间的付出是不求回报不奢望占有什么的。有时我想我所奢求的极致也不过如此了……你说是吧，纲吉君？”

“嗯。”

他们静静喝了一会儿咖啡，等待彼此心中难言的情绪回复平静。

“为什么叫Away？你不是那么决然的人不是吗？‘离开’，这名字太悲伤了。”

“不，其实是‘别离’，当然字面上的意思非常悲观，但事实上……呵，现在想想自己起这个名字真是矫情。算了，告诉你也无妨。”黛正色，“中文是一种非常奇妙的语言，至少它和拉丁语系的语种非常不同。在中文里，‘别离’可以是Say Goodbye，也暗含着Don’t go away的意思。而这个，才是我一直说不出口的真正想法。可能对你说还好，但是我的骄傲已经不允许我对自己爱的人说出更多的挽留了。”阳光从窗外静静落进来，将黛的头发染成柔顺的金棕色。她唇边有一丝似笑非笑的弧度，微微凹陷的墨色瞳孔深邃迷蒙。那一刻她神情优雅，笑容完美，高傲不可侵犯。那一刻纲吉简直以为Reborn就在他面前。

“啊，我明白。”纲吉垂下眼帘，掩去眼中的动容，表情安恬。“我能理解。”

他们静静坐着喝完了这杯咖啡。日光在夏季的正午一点点攀升，饱满温煦但并不炎热。街道上穿行着地中海上吹来的凉风。焦躁的心灵在风声里学会侧耳聆听。一个完美的时刻。

沢田纲吉离开Away时并没有立刻回总部。这在以前根本不可想象。但这几天Reborn去东南亚出差了，没有枪子的威胁，纲吉的生活也放松了一些。他选择了一条远路，想在回去的路上平复自己汹涌的思绪。

虽然他并没有明显地表现出来，但他相信黛能看出他内心的复杂，因为他们是同一类人，为了同一个人倾心。

他不知道自己什么时候怀着这样的心情去对待自己的老师，也许很早，也许很晚。但他一直以来都清楚地知道的是，即使在他的七个守护者和一众发誓要保护的同伴中，Reborn都是最特别的。狱寺是他能交付的左右手，山本是危机关头镇静的力量，蓝波渐渐成长让他不再操心，大哥是战前振奋人心的激情，云雀是不需他分心的最强，骸是捉摸不定却探尽艰险的隐士，库洛姆是自立自强的女孩。但说到底，他的心头一直压着要守护他们，对他们的生命和幸福负责的重担。因为在一开始，是他作为引路人，向他们打开了这扇黑暗世界的大门。可他的领路人是Reborn，这便造就了区别。虽然Reborn一直担当着介乎老师、同伴和部下之间的模糊角色，虽然纲吉同样有着要为了他做得更好的觉悟，但只有他，是真正了解纲吉，可以给他依靠的人。

每一次他回头，只是站在那里就让他无限安心的人，是Reborn。

十一年后，沢田纲吉已经记不起初遇他的老师的情状了。不过让人欣慰的是Reborn一直没变。所以只是猜测他也能知道，当时Reborn一定总是带着恶作剧的微笑有条不紊地戏弄和教育他，适当的时候给他一枪，当然有时会视情况变成一脚或者一锤。但总而言之，他的教育还是相当成功的。因为纲吉在二十岁就成功登上教父之位，实至名归。

在十四岁之前，沢田纲吉是个彻头彻尾的废柴。虽然知道现在他还不能从他的老师口中脱离这个称号，但是频率较当初减少得不是一星半点。现在纲吉回忆当初的自己也不得不承认确实自己是个完全没有资质的家伙，但他还是很珍惜那时天天出糗的岁月，包括那样的废柴的自己。而他也因此更加感激他的老师。

是Reborn改变了他的人生，迫使他放弃平凡的生活走上这条不归路，但是别的路也不会比这条更好。这同样是纲吉自己的选择。何况Reborn还为他带来了那么多一路相随的同伴，让他得到了常人不能理解的幸福。

如果没有Reborn，他的人生会是一片惨淡的灰暗和空白。而悉数他人生的每个岔口和转角，总能看到Reborn一如既往挺拔的身影。

十七岁那年，九代目突然遭到袭击，虽然没有严重的伤害，但已经年迈的身体无法再挑起家族的大梁。被迫之下，沢田纲吉不得不提前就任。而之前，沢田纲吉虽然已经下定决心来到了意大利，并且一度已经参与到家族事务中，他的心中还是充满了恐慌和对未来的迷茫。他极力想掩饰，在九代目和守护者面前温和微笑，不想说出自己的害怕。虽然那时他的懦弱性格并不比之前进步多少，可在那一片期待的目光中他找不到一个可以坦然倾诉的人。

那几天纲吉总在梦中见到冲天的火光和遍布视野的鲜血。撕心裂肺的叫声震得黑夜的沉重幕帘似乎要坠落下来。这场景曾在初代的试炼中出现，如今却成了挣不脱的梦魇。他一次次从枷锁般压抑呼吸的梦境中醒来，一次次在黑夜无人的房间里泪流满面。他痛恨自己的懦弱，却又无法自己走出困境。他是那样地无法下定决心，因为害怕搭上哪个重要的人的性命。

于是他再一次被那个梦抓住了。末日的火光里他独自哭喊，世界却寂静无声。怨毒的诅咒从尸体里渐渐升起来，他便再也听不到别的声音。他头痛欲裂，辗转不安。突然眉心传来一道温柔的凉意，像清明初雨。梦魇渐渐消失，纲吉慢慢睁开蓄满泪水的双眼。

这一次房间里不再是黑暗无人的了。床头的台灯开着，曛黄的灯光照亮了视野里的男人。橙色条纹的软帽微微压低，黑色领带打着整齐的三角结，服帖的橙色衬衫外是合体的黑色意大利手工西装，勾勒出挺拔完美的身形。啊，是Reborn。他正微微皱眉，居高临下地看着纲吉，危险的眸眯起，唇边却没有似笑非笑的弧度，然而似乎只是这样看着他。

纲吉有些懵懂地疑惑那梦境中的凉意是否是幻觉。

“既然你醒了，我正好也无聊。来聊聊天吧。”Reborn的眉眼隐进阴影。他转身走到一边的椅子上坐下，手支在扶手上撑住下颌，语气若无其事。

“……”纲吉坐起来抹去了眼眶中的泪水，有些尴尬也有些无语。“Reborn，深更半夜你来我房间干吗？”“睡不着啊。”……鬼才信！当初那个一到危机关头闭眼就冒鼻涕泡的婴儿不是你吗？纲吉很没胆子地在心里吐槽。“是我。那时候体质特殊总难免要补充睡眠。怎么，有意见？”Reborn的眼神漫不经心，却像暗藏着一把刀，让纲吉想起了他的老师的读心术。他的头像拨浪鼓一样狠狠摇了几下。

“你在害怕？”Reborn冷不丁一个问题，纲吉没有反应过来。“啊？什么？”“你刚才在做噩梦。你在害怕。”这一次Reborn用的是肯定语气，又毫不留情地补上一句：“废柴。”纲吉随之沉默了。他想微笑说“没事”，但是面对Reborn他做不到。想要将一切都倾诉出来的渴望正撕扯着他的心。

“啧。”沉默之后Reborn似乎失去了耐性。“算了，反正猜也能猜到你在想什么。果然当初也不知道九代怎么看上你这样的废柴。”“……我也不想的啊。”“？”Reborn眯眼看向面前似乎在隐忍的学生。

“为什么会选择我这样的人呢？连普通人都比不上的废柴，看到数字就头疼，体能也很差，成绩一直都很烂，简直没有一点特长。为什么偏偏是我这样的人呢？我没有任何的选择啊！我也……不是明明会有比我更好的人吗？不是……我也不想这样啊！！”

少年的声音起起伏伏，像是海中逐流的浮木，漂浮不定。他的语气渐渐激烈，又因哭音而变得无力，泪水模糊了双眼。

“够了！”Reborn冷静的表情始终没变，深邃的瞳孔里是一抹不屑的肃杀。“是啊，我也一直奇怪为什么是你这种废柴。但是怎么，自己下定决心的事就要后悔吗？”纲吉欲言又止，但Reborn无情地阻止了他。“你以为现在后悔就来得及？你可以对不起自己，对不起你的那些出生入死的同伴，这与我无关。但是你浪费了我这么多年的时间和精力，你以为你可以不付出代价？要试试么？彭格列对待叛徒和废物的方式？”他突然举起枪，对准惊恐的纲吉，冷冷笑了。“三秒，告诉我继续还是去死？三……”

“等等！Reborn……”形势急转直下，纲吉睁大眼徒劳地想要阻止。

“一！”Reborn自顾自跳过“二”，毫不迟疑地扣下扳机。握枪的手纹丝不动，承受着过大的后座力。纲吉惊慌地摆了摆手，紧紧闭上了眼。他本可以躲开的，但不知为何他没动。子弹划过他的耳际发出呼啸。过了一会儿，他睁开眼，没有预料中的疼痛和鲜血——他没死。子弹完整地嵌入了深厚的墙壁，而Reborn玩味地看着他，悠闲地把玩着CZ75。

“怎么没躲？就这么自信？蠢纲，”Reborn又一次举起枪，这一次他语气轻淡，却是真正透着杀气，“说出点理由，不然这次，你可不会这么好运了。还是三秒。三……”

“不对！等等，Reborn——！”

“一！”

果然又是这样！纲吉条件反射地闭上眼，嘴却不由自主地疯狂地动起来：“因为觉得你不会打中我啊啊啊Reborn别开枪。”他没出息地抱住了头，紧张地等待着，但是这一次没有扣动扳机的“咔嗒”声。过了很久，他小心翼翼地睁开眼，他的老师恢复了平时似笑非笑的样子。

“不错，蠢纲。”少年听到难得的赞扬有些发愣。“你要是真的一无是处，我绝不会浪费一点时间。我说过，我要把你培养成地下世界的王者，你就一定会成为。靠我，也靠你自己的直觉。别总是想那么多有的没的，看清你身边，你的同伴，他们的期待，他们的信任。这都是你的力量。问问你自己，你真的只有那么点觉悟？你到底在为了什么感到痛苦迷茫？”

“是……怕失去他们？”

“既然如此，为什么不给自己一个机会去做得更好？别被自己的懦弱欺骗，如果他们都愿意相信你，你为什么不相信？你真的不想尝试一次？”

“……想。”纲吉突然轻松下来。他还有同伴，有家族，有Reborn，他不是自己一个人在战斗。如果是自己想做的，为什么不去尝试一次？

他感激地看着Reborn。对方却自顾自压低帽檐。“快睡吧，和你聊天真是毫无乐趣的体力活。”Reborn起身走到门边，握住雕刻繁复的把手打开门。在跨出的那一刻，他突然侧过头，眼中似乎闪过一丝不明的笑意。

“别担心。你需要帮助的时候，至少我总在你身后。我未来的Boss。”

话音还未散去，门已经关上。挺拔的身影猝然消失在夜里，纲吉却久久地愣住了。那一刻他清楚地意识到Reborn的与众不同。

所有人都看不到他的无助，只知道为将至的继任纵情欢呼，只有Reborn始终在他身后冷眼旁观，一眼就穿透了他的伪装，看出他的自卑与慌乱。同样也只有Reborn，能这样轻描淡写地击中他的软肋，说进他的心坎。虽然他总是胡来，把凶器当玩具，但没有人能做得更好。

他无可取代。

纲吉站在继任的会场时，面对一众目光挑剔的黑手党仍忍不住战栗。他突然想到了Reborn的话。他偷偷回头，他的七个守护者姿态各异地站在他身后。而在他们身后，是了，Reborn就在那儿。阴影中他挺拔的身姿和卓越的风采显得从容不迫游刃有余，仿佛在说没什么可担心的。纲吉投去目光的那一刻，他似有感应地抬起头。阴影消失，与纲吉交会的视线里有一抹难懂的情绪。但纲吉就这么莫名其妙地安心了。

然而决心并不能抹去前进路上的艰难。走这条不归路该有拼死的觉悟。之后的每个日夜，纲纪常常生活在疲惫与高度警觉里。日子很难熬，但至少Reborn在，让他对这样的生活没有想象中那么害怕。每当他心中产生怯懦的想放弃的念头，他总下意识回头。而Reborn只是站在那儿，独自一人挺直高傲的脊梁，就能让沢田纲吉彻底打消这个念头。他发现自己不敢放弃。是的，不敢，因为他怕看到Reborn对自己感到失望或厌恶。

他在成长，他的守护者们也一样。十九岁那年，狱寺离开他前往北非分部，在那里将执行为期一年的管理任务。

那之前也常有短期任务，大多只有三到五天。他才刚刚适应那样的提心吊胆，更长久的痛苦的别离就与他迎面相撞。

离别前夜他在办公室批公文批到很晚。子夜的月亮已经垂向西边。纲吉废寝忘食地批完了全部卷宗，才在深夜的寂静里惊觉。他望着黛色的天空，心中一阵又一阵空虚。他将送别他十四岁以来从未真正分开的友人。真是令人惶恐的改变。

他发了很久的呆，直到天边泛出微茫的光亮。他的眼刺痛酸涩，却也干得流不出一滴泪水。纲吉长长地叹了口气，起身打算回房间。他打开自十四世纪保存至今的古老雕花木门，走出去就看到倚在门上的Reborn，便无比惊讶地站住了。

Reborn似乎已经在这儿很久了，很可能站了一整晚。但他抬起的脸上没有一丝疲惫，似笑非笑，依旧完美。“呦，真是难得一见工作得这么晚啊，蠢纲。不过即使这样也没奖金拿。”他站直了身子，手插进裤子口袋仍脊背笔直。“如果你不想呆会儿送别部下的时候表现得太失礼，那么这么做可得不偿失。”

“Reborn。”纲吉体会到Reborn淡淡的关心。他叫他的老师的名字，却随之沉默许久说不出别的话。最后他只是说：“我去睡了。”

“蠢纲。”Reborn走近一步看着他，神色淡然。“彭格列对你来说是什么？”他突然的问题又一次让沢田纲吉的脑子转不过弯。“是……是家吗？同伴都在的地方，这里是大家的家，是家族啊。”Reborn的嘴角勾起莫测的弧度，漫不经心又十分坚定：“那么，家族里的人会不回家吗？”

又是沉默。但这次，纲吉觉得心头的重担正渐渐落下来。他微笑，笑得舒心。“不会。当然不会。我去睡了，Reborn。晚安……不，早安。”他调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

“哼。Ciaos，蠢纲。”Reborn说。

沢田纲吉转身走向自己的房间。走到一半，他情不自禁地回头，Reborn依旧站在那儿，纹丝不动。他帽檐下的深邃的瞳里有一丝悠远，唇边微笑模糊柔和，仿佛知道他会回头。沢田纲吉的心异样地开始加速，他急忙回过了头。

下午他去送别狱寺时仍没能掩去浓重的黑眼圈。狱寺一如既往狂轰滥炸地大声宣誓，纲吉感到无奈而不舍——之后的一年，他知道他将再也听不见这样的话了。但他只是微笑地叮嘱：“记住，狱寺君，彭格列就是你的家。只要彭格列还在，我就会在原地等着你——等你回家。再见了。”

狱寺再也说不出任何的话。他看着纲吉，最后只能狠狠地鞠了九十度的躬，狂热的语言却显得比什么都苍白：“十代目，我狱寺隼人决不会辜负你的期望的！”他转身，迈着坚定的步伐头也不回地走上征程。

沢田纲吉目送狱寺上了飞机，随之他又下意识转头。Reborn正看着他，眼里是没有说出来的赞赏。随之他言语刻薄：“蠢纲，你的国宝级眼圈真是与众不同——一副蠢相。丢人！”

“……Reborn，你就不能看在我这么辛苦的份上少讽刺两句吗？这种东西不重要啦！”

这只是开始。他身边的人一个个走了又回来，回来又走了。但他渐渐能够忍受和承担。他学会对每个人的离开抱以大空般包容的微笑说“等你回家”，他学会独自一人坚强面对没有守护者在身边的常态。当这些渐渐变得不再难以忍受，他会想至少Reborn还在，只要他在，没有什么是做不到的。

他并不敢说自己青出于蓝，但他确实在成长，很多事不需要Reborn的帮助他也可以独自完美处理。然而即使如此，他也始终认定Reborn 的最强，带着十四岁以来的依赖和信任仰望Reborn 的高度。Reborn 是他最后的避风港，是他隔着岁月长河只一眼，就可以再次满怀期待地振作的彼岸。

后来他忘了是哪一天，他的坚信成为了他的痛苦。也许是和萨顿家族谈判好拉斯维加斯一家赌场的归属权之后，也许是参加墨西哥一个帮派的聚会端了他们的毒品库之后，也许是和南非的军火商商量好利益分配之后。他的老师和他一起坐在汽车后座，带着少有的烦躁看着已经累得抛弃了形象的他说：“振作一点，蠢纲。你现在像什么样子？我可不是总能在你身边提醒这提醒那的。好歹也学着像个首领一点。”

纲吉没有像以前一样抱怨，说着我已经很辛苦了Reborn你少说两句哎哎哎别打我然后坐得笔直，而是猛地挺直背惊讶地看着Reborn，睁大的眼里有一丝慌乱和难以置信，很快又变成冷静。

Reborn对莫名奇妙的学生皱起眉，但还来不及说什么，纲吉已经别过头。

“你是怎么回事，蠢纲？”“没什么。没什么。”他们都沉默了，只不过一个心不在焉，一个盯着身边人思忖。

那一刻纲吉大脑一片空白。他突然意识到没有什么是永远的，他的老师有一天可能也会离开他。这次Reborn没有说出什么让他尴尬的话，但这更让他不安。这是不是意味着，他在想的一切都已经得到了Reborn的默许？

Reborn一直是个肆意妄为的人，但这不妨碍纲吉懂他。在他心中，所有事都只为了一个目的，那就是把沢田纲吉培养成合格的彭格列十代首领。所以那些不着调的要求和讽刺下，包含的是一个老师希望自己的学生借此成长的温柔期待和包容。十年的教育是一种可怕的耐心，更何况时时刻刻？

那么这一次，Reborn想告诉自己的会是什么呢？

纲吉听说过杀手界的规矩，出师的学生必须杀死自己的老师，这是对于杀手能力和素养的全面考察，也是出道者青出于蓝的一次证明。因为成为杀手者多抛弃家人，唯一会阻碍他们前进、在他们心中种植下情感的，就是手把手教习的老师。

也许这就是Reborn要告诉他的：世事无常，能相信的只有自己，所以不能依赖任何人。所以纲吉尝试着那么去做：彷徨不安时，别回头；疲惫不堪时，别回头；别撒娇，因为你的老师要你强大冷酷没有弱点，因为你是彭格列的十代首领。

他带着少有的坚定，只要是Reborn说过的都想做到完美。

二十四岁那年，米鲁菲奥罗家族异军突起，向教父家族示威。

一开始纲吉并没在意这个家族，但随着两个家族的冲突越来越激化，纲吉也开始觉得不对劲。超直感意识到危险。沢田纲吉开始正视这个已经与彭格列分庭抗礼的对手。

可笑的是正当双方明争暗斗昭然若揭之时，纲吉收到了来自米鲁菲奥罗家族的宴会邀请。烫金纸上画了一朵干净到突兀的白兰花，哥特火漆封纹妖冶而黏稠，让人感到说不出的诡异。

请帖内容如下：

致彭格列家族首领阁下：

诚邀您于三日后晚八时至菲林酒店协商友好往来之事。为表诚意，您可带任意数目的部下同来，我们将静候您的到来。

米鲁菲奥罗 白兰 即

可惜话虽诚恳，却掩不去狼子野心。携带任意部下吗？纲吉低笑，是看不起彭格列吗？至于菲林酒店，似乎是敌人地盘上的产业，居心真是相当不良。可无论如何……“彭格列可不能示弱，蠢纲。”Reborn不知何时进了首领办公室，倚在门上。

“那当然。”纲吉抬头微笑看着他的老师，闪烁金芒的瞳里有一股难得的傲气。“那天晚上要一起去吗，Reborn？”“又是这些乱七八糟的事。”“可是我身边现在只有蓝波和大哥，他们比较适合留守本部。你也说不能丢彭格列的脸不是吗？帮帮忙吧，Reborn，怎么说你也是我的门外顾问。”

“遇上你这种布置任务还啰啰唆唆地向部下解释的Boss，我该怀有感恩之心吗，蠢纲？”Reborn有些讽刺，“才有点威严又把废柴的本性暴露出来了。”“嘛，这不一样。你是我的老师，还是门外顾问，不能算完全的部下吧？再说你会答应的，Reborn。”青年温和的微笑让Reborn亦低低笑了：“这样才像点样子。不过，”他抬头意味深长地看着青年，他的学生已经成长了许多，但仍不够，“蠢纲，别再说那种蠢话。你是Boss，无论对谁都一样。”他转身悠然走了，留下沢田纲吉一个人，有些惆怅地望着他身影消失的方向。

三天后纲吉正批着文件，眼睛无意扫过备忘录，才想起当天晚上的宴会。老实说他没做什么特别的准备，因为他并不指望一次宴会就能决定胜负，不过是一次相互的试探。有什么危险，他和Reborn两个人总能应付的。但不知为何，超直感一直提醒着他危险，这让他很烦躁。

甩去那些烦人的念头，纲吉想着超直感亮红灯也不是一天两天了，一直也没发生什么。他尽快批完了手头的文件，起身去洗了个澡。他出来时穿着衬衫长裤，擦着头发，突然看到Reborn坐在沙发上等他。纲吉有些红了脸，看了看表：还好，才六点半。

Reborn正喝着咖啡看着手里的文件夹，似乎没打算搭理他。纲吉走到一边打开衣柜，开始思索什么样的衣服比较适合开打又不会显得随便。他拨了拨有些风干后调皮地翘立的头发，抽出一身黑色西装，看了看又塞了回去。啧，这件太束手束脚了。

突然男人分明有力的手跃过他的肩，指尖划过几件衣服后干脆地抽出衬衣风衣长裤和腰带，塞进纲吉怀中。“就这几件。”沢田纲吉转头看了看不知何时站在他身后的Reborn，愣了愣点点头，走进了卫生间。

衬衣纯白，只有扣子两边绣了金色细纹。外面套着立领米色长风衣，搭配笔挺的黑色长裤和撒银粉的细腰带，带着一些贵气，很好地衬托了青年的温婉纤细和隐隐的骄傲。纲吉对着镜子将扣子扣到第二颗，露出自己过分突出的锁骨。这身衣服让他感到没那么束手束脚。他拉直风衣的领子，把风衣腰带的尾部连同随身携带的手套一起塞进风衣口袋，转身走了出去。

Reborn看到他时，眼中闪过一丝赞赏。他似笑非笑地站起身走到纲吉面前。“是时候出发了，Boss。”

在路上纲吉又想起他的老师轻轻吐出那个音节的样子。眉眼隐在帽檐下掩去锐利，而薄唇轻轻一抿又飞快分开，接着上下齿咬合，一声低沉有力的“Boss”。那一刻他是最能让人信任的部下。他们的关系因这一句话坚如磐石也难以逾越，这让纲吉感到痛苦却又愉悦。

银色劳斯莱斯停在了菲林酒店门口，巨大的金色彭格列徽章在车前盖上熠熠生辉，吸引了所有人的目光。Reborn先下了车。纲吉目不斜视地等待着，像在等待自己的结局一样亘古。但很快有人来开门，指引他走向未来。他跨出去的瞬间对微微弯腰拉开车门的他的老师露出感激的微笑，那其中的意味连他自己也不清楚，而他的不卑不亢让Reborn亦轻弯嘴角，低敛且恣意。

没有人注意到他们的表情变化。沢田纲吉仰头看着铝白色如冲天利剑的酒店大楼，神色是洗练无瑕的淡然。接待者穿着燕尾服恭敬地查看了请帖，带着舒心的微笑引他们进入大厅。

二十四岁的纲吉步伐沉稳，略长的刘海拂过水眸，在晚风里轻动。他的傲意在冷静的眸里淋漓尽致，贵族般的微笑一丝不苟，与往常的温和相差甚远。既然这次是来示威的，为什么要客气呢？

明白自己学生想法的老师与挺拔的青年拉开适当的距离，表现得像个名副其实高傲而优雅的门外顾问，深邃的眸里闪过锋芒。

纲吉走进有教堂式巨大穹顶的大厅，墙壁上整齐的枝形灯照亮了三两交谈的人群，觥筹交错衣香鬓影。人群中有两个人在看到他的瞬间向他走来，身上都穿着米鲁菲奥罗的制服。其中一个白发的青年正是白兰，这让纲吉微微沉下了脸。而当他看清另一个橘发的青年时，心头闪过瞬间的惊讶，却没有表现出来。

“嗨！彭格列的纲吉君！我等了你好久啊！~唔，棉花糖都差点吃完了呢~!”“白兰大人，请严肃一点。”橘发青年无奈地捂着肚子。“嘛，小正别在意了，纲吉君也不会在意的对吧？”沢田纲吉微笑：“不，当然不介意。很高兴见到你，阁下。”“嘛，叫我白兰！”不曾想到敌方家族的首领是这样孩子气的人，反倒是被称为“小正”的部下更加沉稳。不过纲吉知道不能因此小看对方，反而应该更加警惕。他从善如流：“白兰，你好。”

对方大概说了几句话就走开了。彭格列并没和从前的宴会一样受到什么特殊待遇，而除了白兰似乎没人知道彭格列的到来。这让纲吉更加提高了警惕。他和Reborn交换了一个眼神，安静地选择一个角落坐下。Reborn站在他旁边倚在墙上。“居然受到如此冷遇。蠢纲，你的教父位置似乎坐得相当不安稳啊。”Reborn的语气有些幸灾乐祸，似乎乐得把一切麻烦都推给自己的学生。而沢田纲吉则暗暗皱眉：“确实不太对劲。但我又说不出来为什么。白兰一副漫不经心的样子，让人猜不透。”“小心点，蠢纲。”“嗯，我们静观其变，看白兰能耍什么花样。”面对纲吉沉稳的命令，Reborn只是低笑，不再说话。

纲吉抬头观察人群，平和的表面下是无法预知的阴谋。但他竟找不到白兰在那儿。他扫视四周，依旧没有看到。纲吉故作无意地回头看了看Reborn，对方点点头，直起身离开了。

纲吉又一次将视线投注到人群之中，监视着此处的一举一动。太平静了，平静得不像个黑手党聚会。他分辨每个人的脸，只看到米鲁菲奥罗的同盟家族成员和他们的政治后台。他被孤身留在这里，像是将一只任人宰割的羔羊放在狼群里。

但那又何妨？

被介绍为米鲁菲奥罗六吊花之一的叫入江正一的橘发青年走过侧门，手似乎无意地抬起，向黑暗处作了一个指向的手势。沢田纲吉微微睁大眼。那个手势……！接着对方很快离开了。沢田纲吉环顾四周，没有人注意到他。他起身无声无息地出门，向入江正一指着的方向走去。

他的步伐很轻，但也迅疾，很快他追上一个身穿米鲁菲奥罗制服的男人。对方似乎在监视着什么。纲吉无声上前捂住他的嘴，一个手刀狠狠劈晕了他，将他放倒在地上。这时入江正一丛旁边的草丛里走出来。

“纲吉君。”他只说了这一句，就猛地松懈了严肃的神情，捂住肚子一脸痛苦。纲吉知道对方的胃痛，走上前为他拍了拍背，对方渐渐轻松起来，很快回了一句虚弱但清晰的“谢谢”，强忍胃痛站直了身。

“正一君，好久不见。”“好久不见。没想到你已经是彭格列的Boss了，当初看到资料的时候我还不太相信。”“你也一样，米鲁菲奥罗的A级队长。”

两人相对沉默了一会儿，纲吉看到入江正一眼里的挣扎和无奈。

“你，”入江正一开口艰涩，“纲吉君，你相信我吗？”沢田纲吉突然笑了：“正一君，你还是那么一样天真啊。可我已经没那么单纯了哦。”“不，你说谎！你还是原来的那个沢田纲吉，我知道的。”入江正一急急地否定，“你还相信我吧，纲吉君。不然，看到那个手势，你是不会记得，不会跟过来的。”

这让纲吉想起很久以前的事。国中二年级他和入江正一第一次相遇，他撞上了骑单车的入江正一，两个人都摔在了地上。一番手忙脚乱的道歉后两人相视大笑，自此成了朋友。那之后他们经常在一起玩游戏，那个手势就是组队杀怪的时候入江向他指示攻击方向的暗号，是两个人友情的见证。

沢田纲吉叹了口气：“那又能说明什么？别忘了，正一君，现在我们是敌对家族的敌人。我只想知道你找我到底有什么事，而且也相信能自保，仅此而已。”“那如果我说我想加入彭格列呢？”“什么？”沢田纲吉惊讶地看着入江，但青年的脸上没有一丝开玩笑。他是认真的！

“为什么？”沢田纲吉很快冷静下来，问道。

入江的脸上有一丝苦笑：“为什么？为了这个世界。”纲吉有些疑惑，但沉默着等他讲下去。

“这些都是我偶然得知的，但仅仅如此已经足够让人恐慌了。我……我知道白兰不是这个世界的人，或者说，他不仅仅是这个世界的人。纲吉君，你听说过平行世界吗？”“是由一点引伸出的无数相互独立的未来吗？就像游戏一样，同一个角色的不同机遇选择导致的不同发展？”“不错，而可怕的事情是，所有平行世界的白兰都是同一个人，或者说，白兰能知道全部平行世界的事。这是他的能力。而他的野心是：得到这个世界，毁灭，再重建！”

纲吉惊讶得一时说不出话来。他不知道自己应不应该相信。

入江正一紧张地绷紧了脸，喘了口气继续说下去：“我知道这难以置信，但拜托你听下去，纲吉君。这是可能实现的，只要得到这个世界的基石：七的三次方，即玛雷戒指，彭格列戒指，和彩虹之子的奶嘴。这三样东西包含着世界的本源能量，是守护时空的力量。得到它们就相当于得到了这个世界。而白兰已经得到了玛雷戒指，他的下一步目标就是彭格列戒指和彩虹之子的奶嘴。”

“彭格列……和彩虹之子？”纲吉艰难地问道。

“没错。我本来对此感到非常恐惧。我知道白兰是什么样的人：玩世不恭，对现存的世界感到无聊而且厌恶。他完全做得出这样的事！而只有这么弱小的我，是无法阻止白兰的。可当我知道彭格列的首领是你的时候，我又有了希望。纲吉君，我一直知道你是充满了力量和创造了无数奇迹的人，如果是你，一定可以阻止他的！所以我来找你，请你，”他正视纲吉，“帮助我。”

纲吉对入江正一眼中狂热的信任感到无力：“我可是曾被称为废柴的人啊。正一君凭什么这么笃定呢？再说，你不该尝试用这样的方式打动我。我是黑手党教父，毁灭世界什么的和敌对家族比起来，实在……”

“你不要再说这样的话了，纲吉君！”入江正一的目光清澈，他的话语带着不曾变更的坚信：“你可是那么善良的沢田纲吉啊！无论你怎么否认，我都不会相信你已经变了。”“可是……”“你不用现在告诉我答案。我可以等，等你确定了可以相信我。可是这个世界的时间已经不多了，请你务必尽快……尽快联系我。”他不由分说地在纲吉受伤留下一张字条。“你快回去，别让白兰生疑，我会处理好这里。”沢田纲吉定定地看了入江正一一会儿，转身离开了。

他带着一肚子心事回到大厅，却突然看到Reborn正和白兰对视，双方之间有种剑拔弩张的气势。白兰依旧一脸玩世不恭的笑意，可听了刚刚入江的一番话，纲吉只觉得他疯狂而且虚伪。Reborn则倚在他先前的座位旁边的墙上，眼中是不加掩饰的杀意。沢田纲吉暗暗震惊，表情却依旧淡然，沉稳地向他们走去。他渐渐感觉到Reborn让人窒息的杀气，而白兰依旧没有任何不适。他皱眉：对方不可能没有察觉到，看来实力不容小觑，入江说的说不定是真的。

纲吉将Reborn挡在身后，站到白兰面前，勾起疏离的微笑：“请问你在对我的门外顾问作些什么，白兰先生？”“哎呀呀，纲吉君真是见外。”白兰笑得眼弯如月牙，“只是好像Reborn先生不太舒服哦~！我只是来关心一下。”纲吉这才回头看他的老师。Reborn没有给他任何回应，仍冰冷地盯着白兰。他的薄唇紧抿似乎在忍耐痛苦，脸上则没有一丝血色。纲吉的眼惊讶地微微睁大，在看向白兰时又恢复正常，只是高傲的表情里有一丝不易察觉的怒意：“可能是喝多了。我的门外顾问工作认真起来就不太注意身体。不过我作为Boss还是要体恤下属。请允许我们提前退场，白兰先生。”他的语气说是请求莫若说是命令，肌肉微微绷紧，他的手伸进口袋去摸手套。

意外的是白兰并未刁难。“可以哦~！请务必回去好好休养，纲吉君，以及Reborn先生。”他侧身让路。纲吉警惕地看了他一眼，对他眼里的笑意感到不安。但他还是转身离开，Reborn跟在他身后，高傲的脚步声没有一丝凌乱轻浮。

当车子驶离米鲁菲奥罗的地盘，Reborn才收起杀气。纲吉看向他的老师，等面色冷峻的男人给自己一个解释。可男人闭上眼，猛地瘫软在后座。纲吉睁大了眼：“Reborn？Reborn！”苍白着脸的男人没有一丝回应。

纲吉转过头，对司机用从未有过的冰冷语气沉下声命令道：“最快的速度回总部！”

白兰，你做了什么？如果Reborn出了什么事，我绝对不会放过你！

回到总部后医疗部已经守在了门口。一向玩世不恭的夏马尔看到沢田纲吉怒意必现的脸时也收起了笑意。他看到脸色苍白处于昏迷的Reborn，惊讶的看了一眼首领，立刻开始了治疗。纲吉则在医疗部外等待结果。他让巴吉尔将积压的文件带给自己，企图利用工作排解心中的焦虑。可当他盯着一份文件十分钟后他意识到自己完全静不下心。纲吉闭上眼，睁开时额间迸出琉璃般澄澈的火焰，本来已经冰冷的眸带上冷静的金属色泽。他逼迫自己继续工作。

夏马尔终于从手术室中走了出来。彼时已是凌晨一点。沢田纲吉立刻迎了上去，关切之情溢于言表：“怎么样？”

但这次夏马尔没有像以前许多次那样无所谓地笑笑，这让纲吉不安地皱起眉。“不清楚。似乎是被什么东西损害了身体机能。但我没有查出食物里的毒性，皮肤上也没有有毒物。有可能是物理攻击导致的，比如射线或者由声波传导的催眠和大脑伤害一类。现在唯一的症状表现是昏迷，暂时没有别的问题。总之你进来看看吧。”

纲吉神色严峻。他走进医疗部专用病房时，额间的火焰已经熄灭。他一直都很讨厌这个惨白的房间，因为每次来都意味着又有人因为他布置的任务受伤了。而这次，是Reborn。他看着躺在雪白病床上的Reborn，他的老师的西装外套已经脱去，里面是一件难得的白色衬衫。即使躺着，他的身体仍然笔直有力，线条挺拔修长，显得相当迷人。但此刻他微微皱起眉，显示昏迷的痛苦不安，脸色苍白疲倦。

“可以打一针安定吗？”纲吉对跟进来的夏马尔说。对方耸耸肩：“最好还是不要。我不知道到底是什么病症，随便用药说不定会加重病情。这时候只能庆幸Reborn变态的忍耐力——这点痛对他来说不算什么。”“现在可不一定是这点痛了。”纲吉担忧道，“正因为Reborn这么强悍的体质都如此痛苦，我才担心。”“你得相信他。只要是能忍受的，对于他来说就不算什么。医疗有时也要依靠病人自己的意志——当然，这只是我作为医生的参考意见。”“嗯，我明白。”纲吉想，可我还是担心。

“他什么时候能醒？”纲吉又问。

“现在是一点多，距离你们回来已经四个小时。谁知道呢？也许就是下一秒。啧，对于Reborn来说，四个小时的昏迷已经是耻辱了吧。”

“算不上耻辱，不过我确实被人阴了。哼！”一个低沉熟悉的嗓音突然响起。

纲吉立刻转过身去，他的老师已经单手撑着床沿坐了起来。他的另一只手似乎无意识地抚了抚鬓角，但纲吉知道这是他怒极沉思时才有的动作。他深邃仿佛孕育了整个黑夜星空的眸微眯，流露出危险的神采。现在这张俊美的脸虽然有些苍白，但已充满了生气。纲吉这才发现他面对Reborn的昏迷有多么恐惧。他害怕Reborn就此死去，即使他始终盲目地相信这种事决不会发生。

纲吉情不自禁地张口：“Reborn。”

Reborn看了看他，向夏马尔使了个眼色让他出去。门关上的响声让纲吉回神。他发现Reborn已经恢复常态，好整以暇地看着他。这让他窘迫地微红了脸，大脑也终于回到了正轨。

之前发生的一切疯狂涌入脑海，纲吉转眼又沉下了脸。怒气在胸口回旋升腾，冰冷的质问脱口而出：“之前到底是怎么回事？你怎么会和白兰对峙？还有刚才的昏倒和莫名其妙的话。Reborn，你欠我一个解释。”

“现在倒是很有首领的意思了嘛，蠢纲。”Reborn挑唇轻笑，终于将一切和盘托出。“是七的三次方射线。”

“七的三次方射线？那是什么？”

“你没听说过也很正常。这是一种对常人无害，但对彩虹之子的身体有很大副作用的射线。彩虹之子的体质特殊，而这种射线会破坏我的身体的根基。一旦被照射，有时甚至会被控制行动。三年前威尔第发现了这种射线，曾试图用于实践。但他的射线强度不高，范围也不广。我挣脱了他的控制区域后就抓住了他，逼迫他将这种射线的资料完全抹去，不要落在别人手里。因为这可以说是世界最强七人的唯一弱点，而他作为彩虹之子的一员有可能也会受到攻击。所以他同意了。”说到这儿Reborn冷下脸。“没想到那家伙居然在为白兰工作。一开始我去那个宴会的时候就总觉得不对劲。那个大厅里布满了这种射线，但很微弱。等我察觉时，身体已经受到了损害。白兰那个家伙就这样出现在我面前，对我说什么‘不离开彭格列就会这样死去’，真是笑话！就算我死了，我的命也是我自己的，敢威胁我的人一定死得比我早。”他危险地迷眼，“至于威尔第，我早晚要找到他，崩了他的脑袋！”

对彩虹之子有伤害？难道说，这是……！纲吉的脑中闪过入江正一的话，不由心中一沉。Reborn注意到他的异样：“你怎么了，蠢纲？说起来，你还没告诉我你半路跑哪儿去了。我回去的时候没看到你，还以为你被谁拐跑了。啧啧，彭格列十代首领被不明人物诱拐？真是好新闻。”“Reborn，我怎么说也是二十四岁的人了……”“哦，别谦虚。你可一点儿都不像有二十四岁——还是个废柴。”“……”

不过沢田纲吉并不像表现的那么幽怨，因为他知道这是他的老师调节气氛的方式。或许并不是那么直接，甚至常常让人感到尴尬，可他就是会被这样的方式分去焦虑。有时候他都怀疑自己是不是这么多年被调教成了一个抖M。

纲吉露出一个腼腆的微笑，将他知道的事情告诉了Reborn。“入江正一是我的同学，以前在国中的时候认识的。”“入江正一？今天米鲁菲奥罗的那个？”“没错。我离开就是和他在一起。他告诉了我非常重要的情报。”纲吉很快将他与入江正一交谈的一切告诉了Reborn。男人听到白兰的野心和目标时若有所思地眯起了眼，修长有力的手再一次抚了抚鬓角。纲吉将一切都说出来以后，蓦地觉得心头的重负减轻了不少。而Reborn接着问：“这么说，这次很有可能是白兰从平行世界得到了七的三次方射线，专门用来对付我？”“对，”纲吉答道，“现在看来这个情报的可信度很高。”

他们沉默着思索了一会儿，一时无言。

Reborn又问：“你确定可靠吗？”“什么？”“你的那个故交，你觉得他可靠吗？”Reborn的微笑高深莫测，他又一次把问题推给了他的学生。“我觉得，”青年有些迟疑，但还是给予了肯定回答，“可靠。虽然他是敌对家族的高层，但至少到现在他提供的情报可信度都很高。我想是可靠的。”

“你怎么知道这不会是又一个无间道？先提供真实情报取得你的信任，接着就可以得知彭格列的机密。这种事发生的可不少。你一个这么简单的理由就相信他了？”Reborn咄咄逼人。

“只是直觉。正一君不会是那样的人。当年我认识他的时候，他就是个心地单纯只对机器人疯狂痴迷。现在的他，眼神和给我的感觉仍然没有变。我不相信他会是那样的人。我只是不确定，这样的判断到底是不是对的。”

“啧，早说心底话不就得了？蠢纲，你可一点都不适合这些阴谋诡计。”Reborn仿佛早已看穿他的学生，漫不经心的话语让纲吉的疑虑立刻消散了。“相信你的感觉就好。作为首领，这可是你独有的财富。”

他们结束了这番一本正经的对话后，气氛终于不再沉重。Reborn似乎有些疲倦。他坐在床边垂下眼，但纲吉注意到他抓着床沿的手指用力到指节泛白。超直感开始叫嚣：这不对劲！Reborn有事在瞒着我！

“Reborn，你的身体怎么了？”纲吉严厉的目光让Reborn看向他时怔愣了片刻，但他的语气依旧温和担忧。Reborn低低笑了：“被你看出来了么？”他抬手像在触摸什么，动作僵硬而吃力，天知道刚才他是怎样若无其事地抚过自己的鬓角，“你感觉不到，但我感觉到了。这里到处都是七的三次方射线。”

“什么？！”纲吉抬手想触摸，但手到半空想到自己摸不到又落下了。他的老师表情似笑非笑，但额间的薄汗泄露了他的痛苦。纲吉从未见过这样的Reborn，一时竟愣住了，转念便咬牙切齿：“痛就别笑了！我能做什么？这该死的射线怎样才能去除？”他几乎要怒吼出声，怒火将他全部的理智烧尽，现在他只觉得脑海里升腾起毁灭的欲望，他只想杀到白兰面前，把那个混蛋融在死气火焰里！

他觉得自己就要失去了，因为自己的无力，将要葬送Reborn的命——他最不愿面对的死亡。他多希望自己可以代替Reborn承受痛苦，可他不能。他几乎要歇斯底里。他痛恨这样弱小的、什么也无法保护的自己！

“蠢纲，冷静点。你这样是找不到解决方法的。”Reborn的一句话唤回了纲吉仅存的意识，“放心，我暂时还死不了。”他的笑容已经很虚弱，倏忽间闭上眼，他向身后倒去。纲吉立刻接住他，将他放在床上。Reborn皱起眉，在昏迷中更显得脆弱，纲吉必须握紧拳才能控制自己不做出什么毁灭性的举动。很快进来的夏马尔摇摇头，示意自己无能为力。

不行，我得冷静。纲吉又一次燃起了死气之火，强迫自己思考。想一想，现在自己能做什么：七的三次方射线……白兰……正一！

他猛地睁大眼，掏出那张纸条，那上面是一组不能理解的乱码。他想打电话给强尼二，转念又戴上手套。于是夏马尔只见眼前一道橙光，首领就这样直接消失在了面前！

纲吉第一次直接借助火焰的推动力在总部中穿行。古老的墙壁被高温火焰烧出一道道黑色的碳迹，但纲吉毫不在意。他直接撞开技术部的门，对强尼二大吼：“快！看看这是什么！”

强尼二的表情明显僵滞了一瞬，但他很快冷静下来，扫了一眼乱码：“有可能是一组信号。”他走到控制台前开始操作，果然很快找到了一条隐秘的信号线。入江正一的脸出现在大屏幕上。

纲吉终于冷静了些。“强尼二，你先出去。不要让任何人进来。”“可是，十代目，这……”“我之后会解释，现在请你什么也别问。先出去吧。”他露出一个急切而宽慰的微笑，强尼二虽然疑惑，但还是出去了。

“纲吉君，你果然来找我了。只是这么晚……”“不是这么回事，正一，”纲吉的脸又恢复了极少有人见过的严肃，“如果你要我相信你，至少也该做得更好一点。白兰到底对Reborn做了什么？”

“嗯？什么？”入江的脸也严肃起来，“Reborn先生怎么了吗？”他的眼中闪烁的疑虑并不像伪装，或者即使是伪装，纲吉也已经无暇顾及。他耐下性子解释了之前发生的事情，以及关于七的三次方射线的信息。

入江正一的脸变得凝重。他沉默稍许，最后说道：“对不起，纲吉君。我会尝试和白兰说这件事的，但我没有把握。”他苦涩地笑了，“如果白兰甚至都没告诉我这件事，那么他一定不会让我随便插手。我想你还是做好万全的准备，趁米鲁菲奥罗的势力没有延伸到别处之前，让Reborn先生离开。”

“……”沢田纲吉感到前所未有地绝望，他艰难地点头，“我知道了。”

“不过我还是要问你，纲吉君，”入江正一的表情有些急切，“关于那件事真的……时间已经不多了，我们要快点……”“我答应你。”“什么？”“我同意。小正，辛苦你了。”

虽然疲惫，沢田纲吉还是习惯性地微笑。而入江正一惊呆的表情也确实单纯得让人想笑。他激动得像中了头奖，猛地拍了桌子：“太好了！果然……我就知道纲吉君是和以前一样善良的人！因为彭格列也像纲吉君一样，虽然是掌控整个黑手党的家族，但是一直在做些温柔得不像话的事啊。”

纲吉苦涩地看了看自己的手。他曾用这双手夺去了多少人的命？即使迫不得已，但终究不能算是什么好人了吧？但是，他缓缓握紧了拳，为了家族，为了同伴，为了——Reborn，他什么也愿意去做。

他和入江交换了一些信息后约好了下次通讯的时间，就走出了技术部。强尼二仍站在门口焦急地踱步，见纲吉出来就想冲上来询问，可纲吉严肃地摇了摇头：“对不起，强尼二。事关重大，我不能说太多。以后我会常常要用到这组信号，希望你谁也不要告知。”他顿了顿，“包括Reborn。”

强尼二震惊地张开嘴，却半晌说不出什么。可纲吉已经很累了。他的笑容难得带上虚弱的意味，连他自己都没察觉，但仍是那个温柔包容的大空的微笑：“我可以信任你。对吧，强尼二？”强尼二不好再问，只是郑重点头。这让纲吉如释重负，他再次露出的微笑轻松得让人心疼。

接着他又回到了医疗部。纲吉知道自己的身体已经经不起更大的折腾了，可正是这种关键时刻，他一步也不想离开Reborn。他对Reborn的依赖像是毒品成瘾，早已侵入神经难以戒除。他是如此沉醉于Reborn呼吸靠近带来的甜美之中，却忘了这几近病态的迷恋也会给他带来致命的打击。

他站在Reborn床边，目光虔诚地描摹着他的英俊眉眼，他的修长身躯，像风一样拂过衣褶和阴影下等待探寻的灯光背面，最后落在他的手上。这双手修长有力，似乎掌控了无尽的力量。这是双握枪的手，指腹和虎口磨出了硬茧，在这双手上结果了数不清的生命；但这也是一双批改作业的手，多少个夜晚运笔如飞，在那些惨不忍睹的试卷上写下大大的“0”。对于纲吉来说，这双手象征着监督、指导、安慰和责罚。训练射击姿势时，为家族中的人死去而哭泣时，用错固执看不清现实时，都是这双手将纲吉引上了正途。Reborn对他的意义不言而喻。所以，他要怎样才能忍受失去Reborn？

可现在死亡的威胁这么近，让纲吉惶恐。他觉得自己一次次被丢在原地，等着同伴去了又回或者此行永别。从前，至少他的身边还有Reborn。可是如今，连Reborn都要离开了吗？纲吉发现自己又快被之前的恐惧的幽灵捉住了。他握紧拳，深呼吸告诉自己别再去想。当一切还没有定论，他还没有努力过的时候，不能轻言放弃。他的肩膀不受控制地抽动像在哭泣，可渐渐地他控制住了自己。他想如果Reborn还醒着，一定会皱眉骂自己这副懦弱无用的样子真是没出息。意识到这点，他终于可以开始思考。

纲吉想，他不会让Reborn死的，绝不会。他想到入江正一的提议，无疑那是不得已也是最好的方法，但他内心仍不想让Reborn离开。是因为自己的依赖还是觉得Reborn这么骄傲的人不会同意？他不知道，也许都有，又或者只是一种直觉。就像很久以前Reborn告诉他老师绝不会永远在学生身边，他只是害怕永别。

但无论如何，这将是他能做的一切。下定了决心，纲吉的目光温柔起来。他想没有什么不能解决，因为那可是Reborn，这世上最强的男人，杀手王座上的统治者，他的老师。

纲吉带着满心的惆怅离开了。

他不知道的是他离开那刻，床上的人睁开眼，目光锐利清明毫无昏迷之兆。男人勾起笑，却显得复杂而苦楚。

第二次纲吉去探望Reborn时，对方正坐在病床上若无其事地喝着Expresso，似乎已不再受射线之痛的折磨。他大喜过望，却也不忘询问原因：“是射线的程度减弱了吗，Reborn？”

“谁知道呢。”他的老师看了他一眼，拉低帽檐轻哼了一句，“蠢纲。”

不过沢田纲吉对于Reborn的嘲讽毫无反应，不由让男人有些扫兴。他兀自兴奋地叽叽喳喳，笑得就像十年前那个稚嫩的少年一样天真傻气。Reborn一开始还有耐心有一搭没一搭地听着，最后终于不耐烦地抓起CZ75就要射击。年轻首领在老师的冷笑下乖乖滚回了首领办公室。

这只是沉重生活的一个小插曲。从夏马尔哪儿，纲吉得知情况并没有什么好转，Reborn一直在变得更加虚弱。纲吉沉默着，直到夏马尔以为他出了什么事想要安慰两句时，他又突兀地笑了：“不论如何，夏马尔，我知道你已经尽力了。多谢。”那温柔包容的笑容却只让人想叹息。

夏马尔看着首领离去的身影久久不语。纤瘦的少年以一己之力背负得这么多，而唯一能替他分担的Reborn又遭暗算倒下了。他们即使尽了全力又怎及他万分之一的艰辛？不过本分而已。

之后纲吉的生活一如既往地充斥着很多事务。米鲁菲奥罗和彭格列的火拼依旧残酷却看不见尽头，入江正一不断传来的消息让他们之间如何阻止白兰的问题陷入瓶颈，而阻隔七的三次方射线的方法也始终没有头绪。纲吉想总有一天他要送别Reborn。他做好觉悟，等待这一天的到来。

反常的反而是Reborn。休养三天后的那个早上他出现在首领办公室，对刚刚走进来目瞪口呆的纲吉从容地说了声“Ciaos”，接着又低头去处理那摊子不知道从哪儿来的门外顾问的事务。

“Reborn？！你怎么会出现？”Reborn再次抬头看了他一眼，冷笑一声：“得了蠢纲，收起你那些病人不能工作的鬼想法吧！我们可是黑手党，哪一秒不再死亡线上挣扎？有空还不如管好你手里的工作，作为首领可要乖乖做好表率。”“可是，”纲吉看着Reborn的视线里有一丝他没有意识到的犹豫，“你的身体真的没问题吗？”“你说呢？”Reborn一挑眉。

“好吧。”纲吉知道他这辈子都别指望能改变Reborn的决定，只得由他去了。毕竟万一Reborn的身体出了什么事，至少还有他看着。更何况……他看着淡漠地阅读着文件的Reborn偷偷笑了。Reborn的陪伴让他的害怕转瞬即逝，取而代之的是熟悉的安心。

“蠢纲。一、虽然我很有魅力但不代表你一直看着我是合时宜的。二、工作时间收起你那傻笑给我像个首领点。你活得不耐烦了想去三途川了吗？”“别别Reborn我错了！”

之后Reborn一直没有表现出什么不适的症状，只是有时会很疲倦。纲吉还记得有一次他从文件中抬起头，看到Reborn闭眼倚在椅背上时是多么震惊。那个从不会暴露弱点的Reborn安静地睡着了，眉头紧蹙，梦中仍未卸去防备，让人心头一痛。纲吉无声地靠近他，觉得这场景似乎很久没出现了。上一次Reborn在他面前睡着已经是十四岁的事情了。当时他们还住一个房间，Reborn保持着婴儿身躯，总会突如其来不分时间地点地睡着，而皱着眉做梦的情景更是少得可怜，即使有纲吉大概也不记得了。

他脱下自己的西装外套轻轻搭在Reborn身上，手指不小心擦到他的肩膀时紧张地停住了，直到确认对方毫无反应后才抽了回来。我这么靠近都没有发觉，Reborn实在是很累了吧？纲吉又静静看了Reborn一会儿，如此平静的仿佛普通人的生活，实在是久违了。如果是梦，纲吉只希望永远都不要醒来。

他回到桌前继续批文件，感到前所未有的满足。

一点时Reborn醒了过来。纲吉并不知道他具体是什么时候醒过来的，只知道当他无意间抬起头时Reborn正看着他，单纯地只是看着。只要一睁开那双锐利的黑曜石般的眼，Reborn就又是那个没有弱点的Reborn了。纲吉在心里默默叹气。

“Reborn，你要是累了就回去睡吧。我的工作也快结束了。”对方意外地没有拒绝，只是道了晚安就站起来打算离开。纲吉低头继续看文件，他的老师的声音突然传来：“早点睡，蠢纲。我可不想明天看到你在这儿挺尸。首领过劳死对家族的声誉影响可不好，我也会很困扰的。”纲吉惊讶地抬头，声音的主人早已消失，而话语饱含深意的余韵尚且在空气里回旋不去。

但这都不能阻止纲吉微笑。他相信这是Reborn所能表现出的关心，虽然带着一贯的嘲讽。怎么说呢，也许是害羞？想到这儿纲吉笑得更开心了。可知道很久以后他才明白魔王这一副矜持的嘴脸压根儿都是装出来的，可怜当时他还被感动得跟什么似的。

他本以为时间就这么悄无声息地过去了，烦心事也好，看不见尽头的生活也好，总会有解决的办法。这一刻他看着Reborn从容的脸，入江正一紧皱的眉还无言，下一秒他已经可以露出笑脸告诉他们一切都过去了。可这终究只是妄想。

他的手上还染着血，他的老师若无其事地擦了擦嘴角依旧坐在椅子上，看着洒在文件和衣服上的血迹的眼神有些不耐烦。纲吉不太清楚这是怎么了，至少有一瞬间他不知道。他愣了愣，诡异地冷静下来。他将手凑到自己鼻子前，和那么多次他杀人时闻到的腥气相似又有些不同，错觉间似乎还混合了Reborn的温暖气息。但他不知怎么地确认这就是Reborn的血。

“得了，别傻愣着，蠢纲。你不会现在要告诉我你晕血吧？”

“Reborn，”纲吉语气里的严肃让Reborn有些惊讶地看向他。他并没有表现出担忧或是惊慌，反而太过镇定得像变了个人。“你吐血了。”

“不错。”Reborn好整以暇地看着他。

“你有事瞒着我。”他眯眼，“如果病情会这么快发展的话，你不会等到今天才吐血。你做了什么？”超直感让他触摸到了一直以来他感觉不对的地方。没错，从Reborn接触七的三次方射线的那天起，他就一直很不对劲，似乎疼痛瞬息远去不曾来袭，但之前他明明还痛得昏迷。而且对于纲吉对病情的询问，Reborn从未正面回答过。

Reborn的沉默让纲吉愈发肯定。“Reborn你别这样。你为什么不告诉我？”

Reborn突然冷冷笑了，他的黑眸纲吉无法看透，却静如一潭死水。“即使说了又能如何？你查到现在还不是毫无用处？蠢纲，别太骄傲了。我的人脉关系甚至可以超过彭格列，而我唯一的自救方法就是让你快点打败白兰。怎么，你还有更好的对策吗？”

沢田纲吉反射般开口：“我……”可他说不下去。他知道Reborn是对的，一直以来都是。可他从未如此痛恨过这一点，痛恨Reborn毫不留情地点穿真相。他们就这样沉默着对峙，谁也不愿向对方屈服。

“至少告诉我，你做了什么？”纲吉最终还是先开口打破尴尬。比起Reborn的身体，其他的事情都不重要。

Reborn移开视线垂下目光。“没什么，不过是止疼药而已。不然这射线会让我像个废人一样动也不能动。”他厌恶地皱起眉。

“别再这么做了。”纲吉的语气轻得像是羽毛，带着深深的企求，而Reborn不为所动地起身打算离开。“拜托你了，Reborn，”纲吉控制着自己不要冲上去抱住他的老师，他的手指触到掌心滑腻的血液愈发收紧。“别再这么做了，我不能让你死。”他觉得自己几乎是在卑微地企求，小心翼翼且满怀恐惧。但Reborn并无动容，毫不滞涩地走了出去。

纲吉凝视着他的老师的背影消失，即使身受如此病痛仍那么骄傲。他觉得全身的力气都被抽走了，现在恐惧抓住了他。他根本不需要费力挣脱冷静的枷锁，因为从一开始他已经几近失去知觉。恐惧，深深的恐惧，将他放逐到无依无靠的荒原。他独自一人在那上面徘徊，走到未知的远方去。

他弯下腰，用那只没沾到血的手去触摸地毯上那片已经开始变深的血迹。他已经摸不到湿润的感觉了，但红色仍固执地染上他苍白的指尖。这让他想起Reborn的嘴唇，也是那样苍白，在吐血后才染上异样的红艳。他几乎能感受到死亡的阴影已扑面而来。那一刻他是那样想流泪，却发现已经不会了。

他流不出泪，只觉悲哀。他护不住他的老师，他没用，Reborn也拒绝给他这样的资格。

可他只能这么做。

——因为他爱Reborn。

那晚他又一次在首领办公室呆了一夜。每次他有什么不能释怀的事，他似乎就爱呆在这儿。他还能记得狱寺第一次去北非进行长达一年的任务时，他就在这儿呆到了天亮。一夜并不漫长，只够做一个决定，甚至来不及让人想清楚理由。所以第二天早上，纲吉看着有人来清理地面没说什么，看到Reborn若无其事衣着整洁地出现也没说什么。他不知怎么去面对这种压抑的气氛，只得将自己埋首工作。

Reborn说得对，他始终只是那个懦弱得只知道逃避的沢田纲吉。

直到黑夜落幕。

纲吉深吸了一口气，放下了笔。“Reborn，我想你必须离开。”

Reborn似乎并不惊讶，话语相当配合：“哦？去哪儿？”

“日本。那里应该是彭格列在世界上最安全的基地。你知道，云雀学长一直在那里。”沢田纲吉咽了口唾沫试图让自己的语气坚定一点儿。“这里实在是有太多的七的三次方射线了。趁白兰还没有污染日本，你还是……”他深呼吸，这次他的目光坚定不容怀疑，“去日本吧。”

不料Reborn突然笑了。熟悉的邪笑令人目眩，但纲吉仍为他说出口的话震惊不已。“没想到我们这次的想法倒是有点一样的地方。我今天正打算告诉你我要离开的事。不过，”他端起咖啡浅啜一口，“不是日本。”

“为什么……算了，只要能离开这里你去哪里都无所谓。不过我想你最好还是去个彭格列有势力一点的地方那个。毕竟……”“闭嘴，蠢纲。我想你大概理解错我的意思了。这可不是什么部下服从上司的戏码。我是来辞别的，而我回去哪儿，和你一点儿关系也没有——你既无法控制，也无法得知。”

“什么？！”纲吉难以置信地瞪着Reborn，但对方依旧笑得从容淡然，似乎并不觉得有什么不妥。“为什么要这样？明明那么危险，彭格列有义务保护你不是吗？还有我也……”

“不，彭格列并没有这种义务为一个部下做这么多，你也一样，蠢纲。”Reborn放下咖啡，坦然地迎上他的学生的目光。“我是你的老师，那么我的目标就是把你培养成合格的彭格列十代首领。我也是你的门外顾问，职责是协助首领正确地处理工作得失。现在看来我失职了。你太感情用事了，已经忘了自己最重要的事是打败白兰，而不是为了谁的命拼死拼活。”

“可是，即使如此，我也绝不愿意用放弃你来换取胜利。明明一切都可以解决的不是吗？Reborn，一直以来不都是你在支持我，这么告诉我的吗？为什这次反而说出这样的话来呢？”

Reborn沉默半晌，接着他微微笑了，那笑容里的淡然沉重到沢田纲吉不敢用心去体会。“我当然相信你会赢，只是我这副残躯已经撑不了多久了。从接受彩虹之子诅咒的那天起我就有了无法轻松死去的觉悟，这大概就是我的劫难吧。听着，蠢纲，这样对你对我都好。我不愿意成为彭格列的拖累，也不想有人看着我软弱地死去或是转身逃避。这样作为老师，我是失格的。虽然过了这么多年，废柴的地方还是一点没变，但你确实成为一个真正意义上的首领了。所以，放手吧。纲吉。”

“为了彭格列，为了你自己，也为了我，而战吧！我会等到你赢白兰的那天。”

“可是，即使如此……”沢田纲吉站起来，“即使如此，我还是不愿以你的死为代价。Reborn，是你告诉我不能保护同伴的首领不是好首领。那么这次，我也一样不会放弃。”他表情从略长的棕发中显露，几乎是与Reborn一样的决绝。“请赢过我吧，老师。否则，我不会放你走的。”

Reborn一惊，又好笑地摇摇头。“天真！虽然我现在很虚弱，但赢你还是绰绰有余的。”深知纲吉的执拗，Reborn叹了口气，妥协了。“好吧，比什么？你来选。”“枪。”“什么？”Reborn看着总能让他吃惊的学生，对方没有一丝玩笑的神情。“枪？我可是世界第一杀手，玩枪玩了几十年。你那胡乱的射击虽然比初学者好一点，但和我比还是差远了。别自取其辱了，换一个。”“是你说我可以自己选的对吧，Reborn？你可不能反悔。”

纲吉的表情平静而挑衅，Reborn则挑了挑眉。他读懂了他的学生无声的坚决，于是他只是同样地站起来：“怎么比？”“一击决胜负。同时射击。”纲吉从书桌边的抽屉里拿出那把Reborn送他的半自动手枪，将子弹全部倒出，然后装了一颗进去。其余的子弹在桌上碌碌滚动，发出细小的声响。他再次看向Reborn。

Reborn有些出神，视线落在那把漂亮的黑色手枪上，在隐蔽处有用银色哥特字体镂出的字符——to my best student。每每纲吉想起那行字都感到甜蜜而痛苦。而今天，他居然要用他的老师送他的枪瞄准他的老师。人生真是莫大的讽刺。

Reborn收回目光。他冷静地从衣服内袋掏出随身携带的CZ75，同样只装了一颗子弹。他看着那把抢的眼神有种看老朋友般的怀念，接着他食指扣进扳机，枪身在修长的手上灵活地转了个花式，最后被握稳直直指向纲吉。“别手下留情。你选一击定胜负，大概就是想逼自己别留情吧。从这点看确实有所进步。但即使如此，哪怕你倾尽全力也不可能赢我，蠢纲。”他高傲地笑了。

“我会的，Reborn。”沢田纲吉也同样举起枪，缓慢而坚定地将枪口对准了Reborn。

纲吉突然能听到寂静的声音。一切都笼罩在缓慢的节奏里，仿佛静止又仿佛悄然潜行。他们彼此的气息，灯泡里电流的声响，钟的走动，以及Reborn隐而未发的杀气。他感到自己全身的肌肉都绷紧了。他蓄势待发，而打破平衡的那根羽毛正要落在他稳定的食指上。是的，他感觉到了，接近了……

就是这刻！

“嘭！”两颗子弹同时从彼此的枪口中飞出，笔直地飞向对方，带着足以撕裂时空的杀意，在空气中刮擦出尖锐的刺响。它们以肉眼不可辨的速度挣脱连续的残影，带着迸发的全部能量将要毁灭在头部相撞引起的爆炸里……不对！纲吉的视线落在Reborn的枪口，视线似乎要冒出火来。枪口没有直接对着他，高度略高俯角偏大，这样的话……他再次看向即将相遇的子弹，却清楚地意识到已经来不及了！

Reborn的子弹在纲吉的视线中不断放大，终于与他的子弹相遇。但因为弹道的角度，两颗子弹弹头相擦，一颗被打偏，另一颗则变为笔直，冲向了纲吉！青年还来不及动，只听到耳边一声啸鸣，破空的气旋将他的耳膜震痛，带来一阵又一阵让人眩晕的耳鸣！

过了好一会儿，沢田纲吉才恢复了对全身的控制。他终于敢转过头去看那颗嵌入墙壁的子弹。他的老师留了他一条命，却只是更让他确信自己永远也无法超越Reborn。他或许让自己的子弹飞出了至今以来他所能及的最完美的弹道，但在这样的技巧面前，再多辩白只是让他显得更加可笑。

他有些无奈地笑了。Reborn说他自取其辱，真是没错。这可是世界上最强的男人，世界第一杀手啊！

“你输了。”Reborn漫不经心地提醒，似乎并不觉得有什么意外。“……是。”“那么约定？”“我会遵守。”沢田纲吉垂下头去失去了精神。他的语气很疲倦，似乎下一秒就会昏倒过去。

Reborn皱起眉：“你昨天没睡？”“……嗯。”纲吉并不打算隐瞒，这让Reborn叹了一口气。“总是不让人放心。”

又是无言的沉默。他们都不擅长道别，何况是这样尴尬的状况。人前纵使再圆滑世故，牵扯到自己总有种难明的无力。

“你和入江正一还有联系吗？”这次是Reborn打破寂静。纲吉愣了愣：“我们一直在联系，只是一直没有什么好的办法。”他有些喃喃：“不过，这样说不定真的可以呢。”Reborn没听清：“什么？”“没什么。”可是纲吉闭口不提。

他们再次陷入无话可说的尴尬中，这次Reborn像是难以忍受般转身准备离开。“我先走了。晚安，蠢纲。”“Reborn。”“嗯？”Reborn回头，看到他的学生带着淡得近乎虚无的微笑看着他。“你说，如果我打败了白兰，你就会回来，对吧？”Reborn邪邪一笑，毫不迟疑地点头，“对。”接着他离开了。

沢田纲吉无力地松开了一直紧握的手，那把黑色手枪砸在地上声响突兀，而他几乎是紧跟着跌坐在了地上。

总是这样，他想。为什么他总是被迫看着自己重要的人渐渐远去，却甚至连追上去的资格也没有？为什他只能呆在原地等候？有人去而复返，有人此去无回。可他们都离开了，只留下他孤独一人。他想温暖的人那么多，又有谁来温暖他呢？

可恶！纲吉一拳重重砸在地上，指弯处留下渗血的擦伤。狱寺，山本，京子，云雀，骸，库洛姆，大哥，蓝波，直到Reborn。他太多次目送他们的背影远去，看着他们无声地暗示不要追。他早就受够了！一直以来幸而有Reborn在身旁，他才能支撑着告诉自己别辜负他们的期望。可如今连他的最后支柱也已经离开，他认为的最后一个可以依靠的人也远去，他要怎么样继续告诉自己要坚持？

“我可不是总能在你身边提醒这提醒那的！”Reborn的话音犹在耳，这一天终于变成了现实。纲吉却发现，他告诉自己那么多次要独立，真正面对的时候还是一样慌乱无措。他苦笑，觉得自己一直也没有成长。

他想起Reborn最后的承诺，不知怎么明白这依旧是他的老师的苦心。Reborn抽身这么早，除了真的不想拖累他，大概也是因为知道他心中Reborn的地位吧。所以他不会允许纲吉看着他死去，而是为他留下朦胧的希望，让那个内心深处的懦弱的沢田纲吉仍可相信，在世界某处，无所不能的他的老师仍然活着，会在一切结束后回到他身边。这样他就可以有决心和毅力坚持着不放弃，打败白兰，守住彭格列，守住这个Reborn承诺会回来的地方。

纲吉深吸一口气，他承认，Reborn又一次对了。为了守住彭格列，他将不惜代价，付出一切。只是……纲吉悲伤地笑了。如果那么做了，狱寺他们一定会伤心的吧？可他已经没有选择，也没有时间了。

纲吉站起身，走出了首领办公室，接着向技术部走去。他的脚步沉稳从容，脊背也前所未有地挺直，但仍像是一个幽灵，在暖黄的壁灯照耀下连影子都模糊不清。

他再次用那组信号呼叫了入江。当对方疲惫的脸出现在大屏幕上，纲吉已经可以想像呆会儿他将在那张脸上留下怎样的惊讶，不由轻笑出声。

“怎么，纲吉君。这么晚找我，是有什么重要的事吗？”“正一君，你还记得那天我们讨论的时空机器么？”“记得，怎么了？”“用那东西，把十年前的‘我’和‘我’的同伴送过来。”“什么？！”如纲吉所料，入江正一一掌拍在了桌上。

纲吉知道自己这么做非常不合逻辑，也很对不起十年前的自己，但他已别无他法。“正一君，我不是在开玩笑。我了解十年前的自己，或许在许多方面完全比不上现在的我，但他拥有两样我没有的东西。第一是潜力，现在的我也不过是那时的我变来的，他会成长得很快，甚至突破我这个已经定型的未来模式，那样说不定就可以打败白兰。第二，就是彭格列戒指。有这些力量，他们会更强大，我相信他们能赢。”

入江正一思索了一会儿，似乎接受了他的说法。“也许这样可以试试，但是……”

“正一君，你先听我说完再决定吧。我思考这个计划有一段时间了，只是今晚才下了决定。首先，将十年前的我带来的事完全不用急。白兰的目标是彭格列戒指，而众所周知两年前我毁掉了它。当白兰他确认了这一情报的真实性之后，他一定会自己想办法把十年前的我们带过来，而你只要推波助澜就好。但要打败白兰，从过去来的我就需要成长。我会想办法找地方庇护他们，让他们得到训练。日本的基地我正在建造，相信会派上用场，还有云雀学长，”他说到这儿微微皱眉，“我会去请他帮忙。之后希望你可以让他们突入米鲁菲奥罗在日本的基地，当作实战演练。”

“这些都没问题，之后呢？”

“之后你大概就要揭示自己真正的身份了，spy？”纲吉开了个玩笑，表情又沉郁下来，“还有最重要的一点。为了能让他们有充足的时间和空间训练，也为了让白兰放松警惕，我准备假死。”

“假死？可是要瞒过白兰……”“可以的，只要用你的那个特殊弹不是吗？”“不行！”意料之中，入江正一想也没想就拒绝了，“那可只有百分之二十的成功率，是个还在试验期的东西！纲吉君你不可以这样冒险！我绝对不允许！如果要用你的生命换取胜利，我宁可放弃！反正当初也是因为有你我才能坚持下来的，现在你都死了算什么？”

“正一君，这是最好的办法。”纲吉叹了口气，语气是让人恐慌的淡漠，“用少数人的牺牲换多数人的生命，这种事我见过也做过太多了，而且有时你不得不承认它是对的。如果只是牺牲我一个，我反而不会那么愧疚。而且，我们的时间真的不多了。”

“可是……”入江低下了头，“那些重视你的同伴呢？你让他们怎么办？”

“不要说得好象我一定会死一样，不是还有两成成功率吗？我可是很相信我的运气和正一君的技术的！”纲吉轻笑，“而且即使失败了，我也没办法。反正一切也不会比现在更坏。即使对不起他们，我也要去尝试，抓住那本就不多的胜率。你会帮我吗，正一君？”

入江正一抬头，那张熟悉的脸上带着包容一切的微笑，却前所未有的坚决。他知道，即使他反对，此刻也没用了。温柔的人固执起来胜过任何人，他能做的不过是帮他步步为营，下好每一步棋。良久，他终于缓缓点头。

第二天纲吉秘密拜访了云雀恭弥。他们在和室里谈了很久，但内容却无人能知。纲吉回到总部时被告知，门外顾问Reborn已经离开，不曾留下只言片语。他只是淡淡“哦”了一声，并没表露出什么特别的情绪。当部下离开后，他想起云雀冷着脸对他说的那句话，不由笑了。

“就因为那个男人要走了，你连命都不要了么？”

你看，Reborn，所有人都知道我在想什么。你是不是也是一样呢？面对这样的我，你在想什么？为什么明知无望，我还是无法放弃呢？

纲吉望向窗外。平芜尽处是春山，行人更在春山外。西西里的天蓝得透明，他却只是闭上了眼。他的想象在空气里驰骋，恍惚间似乎有一个男人站在他身后，他的衣褶发出细小的摩擦声，他的鬓角卷曲了空气，他的呼吸轻柔而带着迷人的薄荷香，他的语调是让人甘之如饴的毒药。他在叫他的名字：“蠢纲。”

沢田纲吉沉浸在熟悉的虚幻意象里，像个吸毒者一样，笑得脆弱而满足。

三个月后与米鲁菲奥罗的谈判，彭格列十代首领与敌对家族首领从容谈论自己的死亡。“没想到真的是由你来结束我的生命啊，白兰君。死在敌人手上，我也算是死得其所了。”“这样好吗，知道会死还真的答应了一个人来？”“人总难免一死。”纲吉的这句话有些突兀，却确实是他唯一的想法。

当入江正一一脸紧张地瞄准他时，他只是轻松地笑了。要是真的死了，Reborn会怎么做呢？他猜不出来。但凡遇到与他的老师有关的事他总是无法猜中。不过这已经无所谓了，再怎么感到抱歉，坏事都已经做了。那些对于同伴乃至妈妈的不舍内疚，对于把一切丢给十年前的自己的愧疚，都已经不重要了。他现在能想到的只有Reborn总在他耳边说的：相信自己的直觉。

他相信这样做是对的。他相信他们能赢。

纲吉还能记得不久之前入江向他紧张传达的关于特殊弹假死成功的注意事项，但还没来得及回忆完，子弹已经击中了他的左胸。他觉得自己的血液停止流动了一瞬间，接着有一部分从胸前的豁口疯狂涌出。伤口并非剧痛，至少可以忍受。这一刻，世界那么慢，那么静，他能看到狱寺冲进来时惊恐的表情，却听不见他的声音。他觉得那么疲惫，想要陷入甜美而漫长的沉睡。若这就是死亡，他笑着闭上沉重的眼，也没什么不好。

他想入江正一的假死弹应该是成功了，因为他虽然无法感知，但偶尔会有混沌的意识。或者那并不能算是意识，只是些碎片般的想法，在脑海里一闪即逝。经过十年Reborn的可怕教育，这种疑似诈尸的状况让他很快就适应了。

他的世界只剩下声音，他便依靠本就不多的声音判断计划的进度。第一次听到的是狱寺在他的葬礼上压抑的哭泣，接着是山本在房间里复杂的叹息，还有骸和库洛姆的三叉戟相击的清越鸣叫，以及云雀的浮萍拐击中肉体的沉闷声响。这样纲吉原本压抑的愧疚如浪翻潮涌，却只能在短暂的清醒时间里被搁置一旁。

清醒得最长的那一次是Reborn到未来的那天。当软黏的婴儿音说出咬字不清的“ciaos”时，纲吉几乎是一瞬间就要睁开眼。脑海里出现十年前他的老师的模样，小小的身体和宽大的礼帽，意味不明的微笑点亮了看不穿的黑色眼睛，大而水润。那人总在他的肩头吐息，直到诅咒解除拉开了他们不能更近的距离。他没能守护好的老师，终于穿越时空，这么近地站在了他眼前，他却依旧无法看到。这是怎么样的不甘！纲吉反复地呼喊着Reborn的名字，却发不出一点声音。他不想就这么睡去！但最终，筋疲力尽的身体将他再次拉入无知无觉的黑暗。

下一次醒来时听见X-burner震穿基地的巨大轰鸣，还有他的老师对十年前的自己难得的赞赏。他惊讶Reborn是这样相信十年前的自己，却又不知为何有种理所应当的感觉。他昏昏沉沉地想：‘我本该相信自己的不是么……’明明之前还有些犹豫不决，此刻却莫名下定了决心。也许是因为十年前的少年在攻击上的突破，也许是因为Reborn无人能懂的信任。

纲吉的意识就这样恢复了平静。他知道现在的自己什么也不能做，便只是默默地遵循事态的发展，在心中无意识地为少年的胜利祈祷。看着十年前的自己的成长，他感到前所外有的平静，仿佛一切都是理所应当。这让他想起一次次战斗中，Reborn看着自己那严峻却又波澜不惊的眼神。他也终于明白十年前的自己令人相信的特质：那种一往无前、可称愚昧的勇敢与坚定。而如今畏首畏尾、世故圆滑的他，是在何时掩埋了自己的本心？

他几乎可以牵起一丝苦笑：历史不可重来，他也早已回不到原来的他。

最后的昏迷异常漫长。当纲吉再一次恢复意识，他惊异自己眼前有一片未经窥探的光。他的大脑在获得感知，风的触觉，阳光的味道，干涩的口腔，以及挣扎着要脱离酸楚的双眼。他猛地睁眼，却又因长久不见光的刺痛眯起眼睛。白色的阳光穿过不算熟悉的树林，斑驳树影晃动在他面前。这个仿若初生的纯净世界，几乎在一瞬间告诉他全部结果——期盼已久的胜利到来，他迎来了回归。

他撑起身子坐起来，好笑地发现自己正呆在一个棺材里。棺盖自十年前的少年到来推开后就未曾合上，而他身下铺就着新鲜的大束百合。他深吸一口气，便全然陶醉在这甜美的气息里。“死亡”已久的身体再次转动生命的齿轮，贪婪地攫取阳光、水与空气——身体表现出的求生意志甚至超过大脑，这让纲吉无奈地苦笑——也许他的身体比他的大脑更加诚实。

他想他的守护者们应该都已经从时空机器里回来了。但他不想很快回去。打败白兰了结了他的心病，也让他从长时间的精神紧张中解脱出来。他并不想那么快就回到他的现实，再次担起作为彭格列十代的重负。十年前少年的到来激发了他一直以来的渴望——有那么一刻，他可以仅仅做一次沢田纲吉，不是教父也不是首领。那怕片刻也好。

纲吉露出少有的腼腆微笑，眯起眼迎接日光。他从棺材里爬出来，倚在棺材边上。长时间的假死让他的身体疲乏无力却精神充沛。他拨弄着身边的小草，手指一圈圈地缠绕。他想起他的老师。

纲吉想自己已经很久没有这样想起Reborn了，不仅是没有时间空间，也是没有勇气。他的这份感情本不能见光，更何况要找一个地方将它安放。也许某一刻Reborn靠近他，他还来不及收回迷恋的神情，那样他就会被看穿，被迫面对他还没准备好面对的拒绝。

沢田纲吉从未怀疑过自己会被拒绝。Reborn是避爱情恐不及之人，情人很多却鲜有长久，少数长久的也若即若离，更别提他从不曾与男人纠缠不清。纲吉知道他只是一个学生，身份虽特殊却不容妄想。所以虽然他无法抗拒心中的感情恣意生长，却也没想过要拿它去麻烦Reborn。他的老师能陪在他身边，已经很好。说出口说不定只会弄巧成拙，得不偿失。

他不知不觉逸出一声叹息，又为自己的明智无奈。他失去的那种勇敢的特质，终是找不回来的。内心深处的懦弱却更是淋漓尽致地蔓延到身体的每一寸。如果Reborn在，大概又会说自己是没有长进的废柴吧。

“难得你能有这份自知之明，蠢纲。”

——什么？

纲吉惊讶而迅速地向声源方向望去，一半是因为自己竟未察觉对方的接近，一半则是因为那太过熟悉的话语和声音。他的视线聚焦在一身黑衣的男人身上，挺拔的黑色身影垂在他的瞳孔中，像幽深跃动的火种。他快速扫视男人全身，除却少许苍白，其他都和从前一样——他的老师Reborn依旧高傲优雅，好好活着。纲吉不知道他是什么时候出现的，有没有看出或读到自己的想法。他不在意。他只是有些突兀地想：果然，一旦他放任自己想着Reborn，对方就会魔咒般出现和接近，让他来不及收回视线和表情。

男人一挑眉——这动作该死地陌生而熟悉得让人欲落泪——语气讥讽地说道；“吓傻了？放心，青天白日的没什么鬼魂。我还活着——你不会天真得以为我那么容易死吧？”

“Reborn……”纲吉低低唤他老师的名。战胜白兰又算什么？一切的喜悦都比不上这一刻看到Reborn站在自己面前，纲吉所感受到的强烈。那些Reborn不在身边的日子他承受的孤独无助远去了，那些他殚精竭虑谋划的焦虑不安远去了，那些他在“假死”中漫长无尽的等待犹疑远去了。他知道他所期望的一切终成现实。上天待他何其不薄！——纲吉一直紧盯着Reborn的灼热视线猛地落下。他的手掩住整张脸，清澈明亮的液体顺着指缝快速坠落在地上。那是掺杂着悲伤与喜悦的泪水。内心脆弱的壁垒这一刻终于决堤。在看到Reborn的这一刻，纲吉才重新意识到那些被压抑已久的软弱。

纲吉想即使Reborn现在骂他他也无所谓了。他内心深处从未被承认的不能承受之重在Reborn面前自动卸防，连他自己都觉得惊讶却无能为力。原来他已经这么疲倦了。

“这么多年还是没长进。”无法睁眼的纲吉听到Reborn的语调古怪而轻缓，没有丝毫嘲讽。“我还以为瞒着我策划了这种事的你，终于有些决断力了。结果离开了我还是不行么？”

“你以为打败白兰就完事了？没本事学别人假死，很好玩？我这么多年白教你了，竟然挑了这么一个下下策！真是愚蠢！怎么现在不担心你那帮守护者了？当年是谁连杀个人都优柔寡断，坑起自家人倒得心应手了？！”明明应该是愤怒的话，却被Reborn突兀平静的语气硬生生说成了叙述，纲吉听不出半分Reborn真正的情绪，“你以为被叫着‘Boss’就了不起了？这副德性说你毕业那真是污辱我的名声。”

纲吉无法反驳。他死死地咬着唇，不允许自己发出软弱的哭声。

“不过，”他听到脚步声和说话声一同向他缓慢靠近。那安稳的步调，像是每一步都是一个抹不去的烙印，在他的心上灼出伤痕。“你终究是做了正确的决定。没有我在身边，你也赢了。听着，蠢纲，这就是成长。”脚步声停在他跟前，接着他惊讶地发现对方蹲了下来——“你成长了，纲吉。”——将他沉重得无法抬起的头按进怀里——“因为即使是我，也不会做得比这更好。”

无声的安慰一如男人身上柔和清冽的薄荷香，无知无觉地侵入柔软的心房。复杂的心情碎成齑粉，化成放开嘴唇发出的第一声抽噎和汹涌不停的泪水。纲吉深埋在那个从未为了任何人停下步伐或是弯下腰的男人胸口，听到对方搏动的心跳——莫名的安全感笼罩了他的全部。

“Reborn……”破碎的嗓音里全是依赖。纲吉想：为了这一刻，之前的折磨根本不算什么。只是，容许他这一次的放纵。这一刻，他只是那个软弱的沢田纲吉。

阳光那么美好，参天的树木为他们洒下一片斑驳的阴凉。青年的棕发在黑衣男人的胸口，像一只可爱而不伤人的刺猬。爆发的哭声遮过一声轻得听不见的叹息。男人垂下头，笼住眼睛和神情的阴影是一片动人的温柔。

当这股孩子气的冲动过去之后，沢田纲吉几乎是立刻从Reborn的怀里退了出来。他全身无力地靠在棺材上，哭肿了眼睛活像一只敏感的小兔子。他怯怯地望着Reborn，可对方淡漠的神情显得相当坦然，反而让他尴尬不已。他又将视线移到Reborn胸前的那一滩水渍，作为始作俑者他感到害羞又好笑，尤其Reborn高傲的表情与之鲜明对比。他忍俊不禁，又在Reborn危险的挑眉下板住了脸。

他的老师站起身来：“走吧，还有那班麻烦的自然灾害在等着呢。”纲吉叹了一口气站了起来。可以想见待会儿的解释将会是多么令人头痛的过程。他等着Reborn领路，对方却向旁边一站，微低的头显出不卑不亢的谦恭。“请，Boss。”

纲吉沉默了。他知道，这属于沢田纲吉的片刻是Reborn最大的包容，也将是他最后的退却。在部下和同伴面前，他将再次成为彭格列十世，黑手党教父，冠以家族之名与荣耀的王。迎面疾驰而来的是更大的罪与苦难，等他去担。这本应令人恐惧，可想到以后Reborn会在他身边，纲吉只觉得安心。他的脸上浮现出如彭格列一世般的淡漠、温和、傲意与坚定，不怒自威的领袖气质如玉石之光映亮了他的脸。他轻轻揉了揉酸楚的眼，挺直背用足以使Reborn满意的方式走出树林。

他的耳畔再次响起Reborn令人心安的足音，而这将是他这辈子全部的隐忍和坚守。

想到这些往事让沢田纲吉对自己之前的反应感到好笑。明明比这更难的事都经历了，为何还会痛苦不平呢？他不是早就决定缄口不言他的感情了吗？还是说他始终对Reborn抱有一份不应存在的可怜期待？这想法让纲吉微微沉下脸。

他不知道为什么黛要托付他这件事。客观上讲他也是受害的一方，这样未免过分残忍？但不知为何，他脑子一热竟然就答应了。纲吉开始考虑不遵守承诺的可能性，他心中的懦弱正要冒头，却又被该死的莫名的骄傲和责任感打了回去。要是失信于人，那他这教父还做不做了？哎，真是麻烦的事情。

纲吉发现他突然有点庆幸Reborn出差去了，让他可以晚一点面对这破事儿。

晚上他睡觉的时候做了个奇怪的梦。不知是不是因为白天他一直心神不宁乃至回忆起了往事，他竟然梦见他在继任彭格列前那个与Reborn交谈的晚上。先是噩梦袭来，接着是他醒来之后的事，再然后他在真正的现实中醒来。

他坐在冷清的卧室里没有开灯。黑暗给他莫名的安全感与纯粹的孤独。纲吉承认他有些怀念那个晚上的灯光与话语，包括他的老师毫无温情却又意味深长的子弹。他又想起是谁将他从噩梦中解放——那晚他在惊惶中没有认出的清风般的凉意。现在他倒忍不住微笑了。他想自己确实傻，因为那分明是他不轻易体贴人的老师难得的馈赠。

夜凉如水。纲吉沉浸在回忆中，为这几乎微不足道的温暖感到满足。他本是不贪婪的人，这么多年早已无所希冀。但白天黛的请求一下子打乱了他早已岑寂的心境。他细细想了想他认识的人，并不能发现任何一个可能是黛口中的那个“她”。但这并不是什么奇怪的事。正如他所说，他从不去干涉Reborn的私生活。这是尊重，也是逃避和软弱。

他并不是什么柔情满怀的女人，爱没必要说出口，爱的人也不一定要腻腻歪歪在一起。并不是没了对方就不能活。都是男人，都有责任要担，有自己的路要走。

如果真的有一天Reborn要离开，他什么也不能做。毕竟从未拥有，又何谈放手？

纲吉甩甩头，将这些让人心烦的念头抛出脑海。这些事很早就已经注定，再想也没用。

Reborn回来时纲吉毫无防备。虽然他早就知道他的老师是个不按常理出牌的人，但接到Reborn要返程的电话，他还是一边咕哝怎么又早了三天这家伙肯定没用正常手段，一边有条不紊地安排人去接应。下一秒他听到门口传来Reborn戏谑中饱含杀机的话语：“等你安排好黄花菜都凉了。怎么，为师给你个惊喜不好？”纲吉目瞪口呆地看着Reborn侧倚门边，黑衣挺拔眉眼锐利，看不出任何舟车劳顿漂洋过海之苦——哈！真是有惊无喜！

三秒的诡异尴尬后纲吉迅速收拾好表情，摆出自己最为诚挚的笑脸：“Reborn你辛苦了，任务报告什么的回头再交好了。现在你先去休息吧。”他鼓起勇气饱含希望地与Reborn对视，不过这纯属抛媚眼给瞎子看，对方毫无离开的意思，就这么看着他。

沢田纲吉自暴自弃地低下头想他还是批文件吧。

“我亲爱的首领，我正好有事要告诉你。”

“什么？”纲吉抬头，看到他的老师难得严肃而忧虑的表情。这张脸并不是像第一印象中那样毫无疲惫。大概是累了吧，纲吉想。他有些担心，但更多的是一种不妙的预感。

“我可能需要一段时间的婚假。蜜月嘛，总是要点时间的。给我一张不限期的假条如何，Boss？”Reborn玩世不恭的语气带着一股子探究。

“假条？我有那种东西吗？”纲吉觉得他也许听错了，下意识地就要避开这个话题，所以条件反射地吐了个槽。但他知道该来的总会来的。Reborn要结婚了。和他爱的人？当然！Reborn甚至为了“她”屈尊降贵地来和他请假。这可是一向任意妄为谁也不放在眼里的Reborn！所以这算什么？他的撮合任务还没开始就结束了？

Reborn挑眉显得有些惊讶。“蠢纲，你可二十四岁了。我从来不记得你的行为有违正常人的智商——或许可以说是超凡脱俗地体现了‘正常人’的智商。而作为‘正常人’，你难道不应该先问一下那个要和我结婚的是谁吗？”

“这是你的私事，我不好管不是吗？而且你也不喜欢别人来管你的事。”纲吉说了一半真心话，而另一半则是他现在需要时间来消化这个消息。所以他对“她”是谁一点儿也不感兴趣。要知道他可刚刚失恋！难道非要在这个节骨眼儿上听他爱的人告诉他对方将过得多么幸福而他还要虔诚地送上祝福？纲吉知道自己是个心软的人，但心软可不意味着不会受伤，他正忙着拾起他碎了一地的少男之心呢。

“不，这回我可不会发火。无论作为上司对下属还是作为学生对老师，你都该有点儿关怀之情的不是吗？”Reborn的语气简直可以称得上是愉悦，虽然他的表情完全是嘲讽的冷笑。说白了他就是要逼纲吉问出来。

这熟悉的发展模式让纲吉后背一凉。可越是这样他就越是不想问。谁来给他一句话让他转移话题？哪句都好，只要别让他现在知道“她”是谁，不然他可不能保证他会不会冲出去杀了那个女人。纲吉发现自己并不像想象中那么无所求——他完全无法看着Reborn娶走他爱的人，更别提祝福了。

“呃……我之前去了‘Away’。知道了黛小姐是你的情人。”然后这句话自动冒了出来，让纲吉简直想扇自己一巴掌。他真是哪壶不开提哪壶。这本该是个秘密协定，而他把一切都搞砸了。没办法，他就是没办法在他的老师面前伪装，更何况这事儿一直就在他的脑子里晃来晃去。

Reborn的眼里闪过一丝锐利。他勾起危险的微笑：“接着说。”

纲吉咽了咽口水。他知道逃不过，只能硬着头皮往下说。“其实没什么。你不是出差了嘛，我就代替你去那儿交接情报，然后她想和我聊聊，问我想不想知道她的故事。她认出了我是首领。”纲吉小心翼翼地瞥了一眼Reborn，而对方了然地点头，仿佛理所应当，这让他心里不太舒服。“她是个聪明的女人，一开始用的就是谈判的方式，但总之我想听听也没坏处，就让她讲了。她说到你和她相识的事，”Reborn不耐烦地皱眉，而纲吉犹自带着困惑地叙述，“然后她说了些挺悲伤的话，完全不像那么聪明漂亮的女人会有的情绪。不过她倒是跟你很像。”

Reborn有些惊讶：“和我？”“嗯。神情也好，说话方式也好，喝咖啡的习惯还有思维方式也是。”纲吉的列举带着他自己都没注意的熟悉和了然。Reborn又一次轻笑：“别管这个，说重点，蠢纲。”

纲吉再次咽了咽口水，为Reborn难得的宽容感到惊奇，但仍觉得接下来的话很难说出口。他沉默了一会儿组织语言，随之深呼吸一口气：“她让我帮你得到你爱的人。”

他低头准备随时承受Reborn的质问与怒火，但对方的话冷静过头：“讲具体点。”

“总之就是她某一次知道了你爱的人是谁——你没说但她从你的表情里看了出来，不过她也没告诉我那人是谁。她很爱你，想让你和‘她’在一起，就来请我帮忙。”纲吉觉得说出来反而没什么，只是辜负了黛小姐一片苦心。他抬头看向Reborn，对方的表情是一种奇妙的饶有兴致。

“你答应了？”

“我答应了。你是我的老师，对你有利的事我没有理由拒绝，但现在看来，”纲吉深吸一口气，坚定地望向Reborn，“没必要了不是吗？你已经得到了‘她’。”

短暂的沉默蔓延开来。纲吉这才为自己的大胆感到惊讶。他有些瑟缩，同时又想苦笑，复杂的心情让他甚至不能维持脸上的微笑。这就是结束了，他想，一切都结束了。

“哦，我最亲爱的学生。”Reborn的话语带着少见的恶作剧。纲吉再次抬头，发现对方深邃的黑眸正紧盯着他，依旧看不透，却又一种强势的压迫和不易察觉的温柔。他似乎漫不经心地向纲吉走来，那身挺拔的黑西装更显出他的优雅风采与迷人魅力。纲吉只觉得自己无法移开视线。

他的步伐很稳，每一步都伴随着低沉的嗓音，格外令人着迷。纲吉完全忘记了自己的伪装，就这么盯着他，一边听他魅惑人心的话语一边看他一步步危险地向他接近。

“你真是大错特错。即使这么多年还是废柴一个，彻头彻尾的白痴。”骂人的话更像是情人间的打情骂俏，纲吉下意识地在视线里掺杂了一丝疑惑。“首先，你被骗了。黛并不是要撮合我和‘他’在一起，而是要用你来阻碍我。其次，谁告诉你我已经得到了我爱的人？我说我可能要一段婚假，事实上他还不知道这件事。最后，你没听错，是‘他’。我想要的那个人是个男人。”

Reborn已经走到了纲吉面前。他微微倾身直视坐着呆愣的青年。纲吉感到自己的心头莫名出现了微小的希望，但更多的是不知所谓。信息太多，他缓慢的大脑一时难以消化，所以他只是呆呆地望着Reborn，觉得对方的眼里是一个漩涡或者蕴藏着一场黑色风暴，把他不断地不断地吸进去……

Reborn的手撑在了宽大的办公桌上。他的微笑还是无懈可击，但眼帘低垂为他带来一丝忧伤。“那么，题外话说完了，你还是不打算问我‘他’是谁吗？”

纲吉觉得一半的自己已经不能思考，而另一半则天人交战。十年的爱的沉重与复杂并不是三言两语可以说清的。他已经被逼到了这一刻，再无后退的余地。他只能在心底默默告诉自己别抱希望，因为没有希望就不会失望。即使他的老师爱的是个男人又如何？这场游戏他从未入局，一切早就没他什么事儿了。

“是谁？”他听到自己干涩的声音像破裂了的瓷器釉面。

“他是这个世界上独一无二的人。”Reborn依旧紧紧盯着纲吉，并没急着说出‘他’的名字，但他的眼是那样带着别样的柔情，像是一颗星点亮了整个夜空一样点亮了他子夜般的眸。“他又是会有些迷糊，但更多的时候他是个足够完美的绅士，所以我不介意他在我面前问些傻傻的问题；他的温柔让人心碎，但该硬起心肠的时候他从不放弃原则，所以我不介意他在我面前流泪向我寻求安慰；他的面容总显得比同龄人稚嫩，但他成熟的作风让人情不自禁奉他为领袖，所以我不介意他笑得像个孩子，只要那种笑容只有我能看见；他在某些方面废柴得让人头疼，但待人处事他格外有天赋，所以他虽然总有些让我吃惊的作法，但我从没见过比他做决定更准确果断的人，除了我自己。我相信他将会是我一生携手的完美伴侣，但他尚不知道我爱他，他的这份迟钝总让我非常无奈。”

这是Reborn？！那个刻薄毒舌的斯巴达教师？这个温柔地描述他的爱人、每一句话都像是对圣迹表白的男人是Reborn？纲吉相信若非此事，他一辈子也不能看到这一面的Reborn。黛说得对，能被这样的视线注视，哪怕一秒，他也可以为之付出所有。他的爱没有卑微到土里，但仍然可悲地容易满足。

Reborn绕过办公室，而纲吉的视线也一路跟随他直到他站到自己面前。纲吉必须承认这个人无可挑剔，而最重要的是Reborn爱他。这一刻纲吉终于彻底放弃了希望。如果真的是这样的男人，说不定那份难言的祝福，他可以说出口。

可Reborn没给他想太多的机会。他再次倾身，黑矅石一般的眼深深望着他。“他还有些让人敬畏的名字。虽然他从不恃权傲物，为人温和得不像属于这个世界的人，更像是一轮降临于黑暗的太阳。但我不得不承认他的光也照亮了我的未来，在我无望的时候给了我信心和希望。”

Reborn又低下了一点，他和纲吉的唇都快贴到一起去了。他停顿了一下，纲吉惊奇地发现Reborn有些紧张。他们都在等，等Reborn说出那句审判一般的话。

Reborn的脸上突然浮现了一个微笑，像是恶作剧到了尽头，马上就要享受成果。“他是里世界的教父，彭格列十代首领，我的学生，沢田纲吉。虽然我更爱他专属于我的名字；蠢纲。”

Reborn低头吻了纲吉。他垂下眼帘静静注视着，温柔而且势在必得。

纲吉只觉得这个世界天旋地转。发生了什么？他的Reborn的吻下艰难思考，Reborn，他的老师，他爱了十年并从一开就放弃希望的人，刚刚对他表白了？这是真的？

一瞬间纲吉不知道自己是想哭还是想笑。

纯净的四唇相贴只持续了一会儿，接着纲吉的思考能力就被剥夺了。Reborn灵巧的舌尖滑过他的牙齿，在智齿和牙龈上停留的时间让他的全身都酸麻无力。他带着全部的虔诚、奉献与爱，闭上眼伸出手，揽住了Reborn，而对方几乎是急切地双手穿过他的腋下将他往身上带，似乎已经等待了很久。

期待了那么多年的呼吸、体温与陪伴这么触手可及，纲吉几乎不敢相信这是现实。但他也知道，他可以付出所有，只为让这一刻更加长久。他曾等待了那么久，站在原地，不抱希望，只是坚守。所做的不过是渴盼他爱的人回头那一刻，他就等在那儿。而事实上一直等在原地做他的依靠的人是Reborn。他无法言尽他的感激与爱，只能更加用力地回抱。

漫长的过去消融于过去，此刻他紧握在手的就是真实。这或许是上天在他们经历这么多苦难折磨后给予的奖励。一切等待都是值得的，他们终于在漫长的时光里等到了彼此。而最终，他们其实都站在原地——彭格列，这个一切开始的地方，从未远离。

正文完

番外

阳光温热的午后，Reborn走进“Away”，轻车熟路地坐到靠窗第三张座位上。他的手向空气中一探，先是凭空拿出了一壶咖啡，再是一套杯碟。醇香的Expresso落在白瓷杯里。Reborn的手缓缓抚过其上绘出的茉莉花纹饰，端起来喝了一口。接着他垂眸沉思。

他上一次来这里是一个月前。那时正值未来战结束。他一边为了整顿彭格列奔波劳碌，一边为了他自己的私事有些苦恼。接着因为某些原因，他来这边交接情报，见到黛的脸才想起来他的最后一位情人已经很多天没见过他了。

“你的上司这么虐待你？”黛伏撑在木桌上专注地望着他。

Reborn的许多烦心事一起涌上心头。他皱了皱眉，但视线不自觉地柔和：“不，只是忙。”

黛突然坐了起来，之前似水的黑眸显出做生意时常有的锐利，不带敌意却异常尖锐地刺向Reborn：“你爱他？”“什么？”“你爱他。”这一回黛用的是肯定语气。

Reborn略一沉吟。“是。”他并不打算隐瞒，只是他本不打算让黛知道。他很喜欢这个聪明的情人，感谢他们一起度过的愉快时光，也并不想伤害深爱着自己的她。但他忘了对方同样是个精明的商人，他只要错一步——哪怕是刚才那样的一个眼神，所有掩饰都会失去作用。

黛垂下眼，仿佛怕被压垮一样挺直脊背坐正了。Reborn知道如果他否认，黛就会选择相信。但长痛不如短痛。他只要想起他的学生有时就会卸下少许防备，之后再待在一起对双方才是真正的折磨。他相信黛也明白这一点。

看来他得快点把这事儿了结了。

寂静在蔓延。Reborn知道黛很伤心，但他不会做多余的事。黛是个坚强的女人，值得他给予尊重与爱，一切只是生不逢时，他们没有在对的时侯遇到彼此。

黛突然抬起头，只是带上了温柔和狡黠的面具。她像个商人一样眯起漂亮的眼睛：“要我帮你吗？”

高跟鞋声打断了Reborn的回忆。优雅的女子姗姗来迟，风度翩翩地坐到了Reborn对面，然后和他一样“自助”了一杯Expresso。他们垂头各喝各的，看起来像是一对默契的情人（原本确实是），只是随后对视的双眼都闪烁了不同的锐利。

“真是怀念。”黛先笑了，“没想到Reborn你又来了。”“不欢迎？”“显然，差不多。除非你是来告诉我你回心转意了？”Reborn但笑不语，他并不想和女人争辩，何况对方还曾是他的情人。

“那么，就是来责问我的？”黛显然知道他的真正来意。“说不上。只是奇怪你的帮助方式有些不寻常。”“我本来就不是普通女人。何况，考验一下你和他之间的感情也不过是我分内之事，不用谢。”

“如果我和他其中之一，真的因此而退缩了呢？你知道，我们这种人，放弃一份感情太容易了。”Reborn终于在视线里掺杂了一丝真正的情绪——那是怒火，也是忧虑。

黛先是一愣，进而失笑：“Reborn，看你现在的样子，对他多么迷恋。不会的，十年的感情，放弃了就不是你们了。你们都深爱彼此，他也一样，只是那傻得可怜的孩子几乎想不为人所知地为你奉献一切——”黛突然停住了，恼羞成怒地瞪着Reborn：“这才是你的目的？不是为了来指责我的阻拦，而是要听我说那孩子有多爱你？”

“哦，谁知道呢，黛。”Reborn端起杯子，微笑隐没在了咖啡氤氲的雾气里。

真正的 全文完  


**Author's Note:**

> 后记（伪）
> 
> 其实也没啥可说的，就是之前把R魔王写死了自己都有点怨念，所以写个甜甜的来弥补一下自己受伤的内心，顺便让R魔王告白了~~  
> 又是一个双向付出的故事，我表示写得很开心ww黛小姐是我很喜欢的角色，狡黠精明的漂亮女人，最重要的是不会哭哭啼啼地缠着Reborn上演琼瑶剧戏码orz  
> 不过码字真是太痛苦了今天一天码掉了近一万字的人你们都伤不起啊，偏偏还没人看我真是觉得自己太苦逼了TUT  
> 然后番外大概就是解释了一下一切是怎么发生的，本来还有一个讲的是求婚戒指的梗，就是说R魔王到处玩消失其实是去找戒指了，但没什么意思，加上我实在懒（真正原因）所以就被我删掉了orz  
> 原谅一下有点烂尾，但我实在没什么可写的所以就这么甜甜地结束掉好了。  
> 终于，终于码完了灭哈哈哈哈哈~~~~（此货已疯）
> 
> 璇  
> 2013.7.12下午
> 
> 现在时的ps：有很多错漏之处，等我以后慢慢修订吧。


End file.
